Found Out
by PJC
Summary: Different unrelated stories of how Sara and Grissom got found out by various members of the team. 6 & 7 are still some of the best chapters. M just in case for the future. Now up chap 33 - Riley, Videos. GSR.
1. Catherine, Lipstick

_Decided to start with the main one, by the way these won't be connected to each other, as lots of them will probably involve them getting together. Also don't know how long it will be yet, or how long it will take, but will let you know when finished._

Chapter 1 - Catherine 1

''Griss. Spill. Now.'' The slim red-haired women declared as she marched into the room and sat down on the chair opposite the man she had just addressed. The man still stunned, looked up from his paperwork and looked at the woman who had just sat down in front of him.

''What's up now Catherine?'' he asked aloud, whilst thinking _'Shit! How does she always know when I don't want to tell her something?' _The young woman just continued to stare at Grissom knowing he would eventually say something to rat himself out before she did. Her mind revolving around everything she knew so far, what she had heard, what she had seen and also any gossip she had recently picked up from Greg, trying to see if she could figure some more out to bait him with.

His mind however was on slightly pleasanter thoughts, even if some brought him a twinge of sadness - flashbacks to be precise. Sara knocking on his door and asking to come in ... her face so beautiful and open as she broke down in front of him ... him comforting her, upset that she was upset but reveling in the fact that she had allowed him to hold her ... stroking her hair as he embraced her ... her shyness as she had confessed her feeling for him ... his happiness at hearing them ... telling her he felt the same ... kissing her slowly but passionately ... waking up with her in his arms, still fully-clothed ... his simple happiness at been with her ... the memory of him asking to see her for dinner the following night, ... and her acceptance ... and even more pleasantly ... the memory of kissing her and her kissing him back, the simple pleasure brought from the contact and feeling of togetherness that brought.

He forced his mind back to the problem at hand, he resurfaced from his thoughts to see Catherine still staring at him, the slight quirk at one side of her mouth, showing that she was thinking, and piecing every scrap of information together in her CSI mind. He was terrified of those thoughts, knowing that she could work anything out if she put her mind to it, and he knew she would be putting all her energy into figuring it out.

Finally growing bored and knowing she needed to bait him with something before he would crack and spill the info. ''Come on Gil, the whole lab knows you haven't been that happy recently and then today you come in, a smile plastered on your face. That in itself tells me somethings happened.'' She paused, ''Well, that and the fact that you have been avoiding me all day, you can't tell me that you are willingly doing paperwork when the case is still moving on and not stuck in a dead end.'' When she received no answer she carried on, ''Well OK, maybe I do know a bit more than that.'' He looked up at her questioningly, ''You still have a trace of lipstick on you.''

He sighed and laid down the form he was pretending to try and read. ''Is it Grace?'' she asked. Again no reply but he seemed confused. ''The dwarf who you met, she stopped talking to you when you accused her of murder. She forgiven you?''

''It's not Grace.''

''Well then. is it Terri?'' he shook his head.

''Professor Gilbert, from the school for the hearing impaired?'' Again he shook his head.

''Well then who?''

At that point a knock on the door interrupted them, and a brunette poked her head round the corner smiling, her smile grew when she saw Grissom but quickly dropped again after seeing Catherine.

''Come in, Sara.'' He called. ''Catherine's just leaving, she just can't get some information she's after,'' he turned to look at Catherine, ''and she won't find out for a while either.'' Sara smiled and entered, Catherine glared at Grissom with that 'this isn't over' look of hers, to which he nodded and then she walked out of the door. She glanced at Sara and smiled to her on the way out.

Sara walked in and came and stood near Grissom who had also stood. ''What was that about?''

''Catherine knows that I'm now going out with someone''

''Did she work out who?''

''Well, she came up with a few options''

''Thats not the question I asked and who was on the list?''

''I know that's not the question but it's my answer, and that list is gone now, I don't even need to look at them anymore.'' He finally gave in to the temptation they had both been feeling and walked up to her and put his hands round his waist, she also settled hers around his shoulders. He glanced at his office door to check the blinds were shut, and leaned in to kiss Sara. She smiled against his lips as she returned and deepened the kiss.

They both leaned back just looking into each others eyes happy to just be stood with each other and to be able to hold each other. Sara chuckled for no reason Grissom could figure out and when he started to ask her what she was laughing about, she placed a finger over his lips and leaned in to kiss him again. As she leant closer her finger still over her lips, their eyes still connected, the door quietly creaked open, neither of them noticing. A figure slid into the room and closed the door again quietly, and leaned against the wall, one foot up against it, arms crossed.

Just before Sara and Grissom's lips actually touched when they were only millimetres away, Catherine cleared her throat and told Grissom, ''By the way, I meant to tell you before, Greg got some results on the case, for when you've finished with your ... paperwork.''

Catherine walked back towards the door smiling, then calmly informed him, ''By the way, the list has now gone down to one, partly by visual proof and also the lipstick shade matches'' before laughing and walking out of the room.

''Well, I think its safe to say that Catherine has worked out who your going out with now, and has canceled the list.''

''Yeah, I ought to go find her before she tells anyone, especially Greg.''

''I think that can wait a while, she won't tell anyone.''

''But...'' his question was cut off by Sara kissing him. He was still too stunned to respond so she pulled away. As she saw the puzzled expression go to be replaced by a slightly mischievous one, she chuckled again as he leaned in to kiss here again, this time it was her voice that was cut off by the kiss.

* * *

Coming Up - Chapter 2 - Doc. Robbins - _Doc. Robbins rarely gets a look in on the other discovery ones which I have read, so I thought it might be nice to put him near the beginning.

* * *

_

_Sorry looking back on it, this isn't the best ever chapter, but I can't bring myself to delete it and end the idea before it has really begun, I may update it later, I will make the other chapters better and I may write an entirely different Catherine one to shove in near the end, there may be a few chapters for the same person, if inspiration hits me, just so you are warned._


	2. Doc Robbins, Autopsy Table

Chapter 2 - Doc Robbins

Grissom looked down at his pager, wondering why he should be paged now, it was already over an hour after shift had technically ended, he had just stayed behind to catch up on the paperwork.

His mind cycled through all the team and the techs who could possibly be paging him, as far as he knew everyone had gone home. He started trying to work it out until he suddenly realised that he had not actually looked at the pager yet, and that would answer his question straight away. The page was from an unknown number, requesting his presence down in the morgue.

He couldn't help thinking that was odd, why would Doc. Robbins or David be asking for his presence there, he didn't have a body down there, he had just closed a case at the end of that shift. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose whilst taking off his glasses and placing them on the pile of paperwork still in his in-tray. He pushed his chair back, stretched his legs and headed down to the morgue.

He had just arrived and walked in the door, expecting to see Albert or David, analysing the body, instead he saw an entirely different scene. He had a momentary glimpse of Sara coming towards him, before his eyes closed as he felt her lips on his. He felt her turning them around and been pushed backwards until his legs hot something cold. It was the table which the bodies were processed in. Right now he was only aware of his own body and that belonging to the woman facing him. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to draw breath and was about to kiss her again when his mind suddenly caught up with what was happening.

''Bit of an odd location to choose, don't you think?'' He heard himself say.

''Well, it was quiet and I knew there was no-one here. I did think about your office, but too many people were around.''

''What? Why were you contemplating locations?'' She chuckled at his confusion.

''Because we obviously know that parties at Nick's are too dangerous.''

''Aaah''... He sighed now understanding until he heard Sara chuckling again. He remembered the party, drink had been going and both his and Sara's walls had come down. They had been holding these up for long enough, and relaxed by the alcohol they had both finally succumbed to their urges. He remembered tasting her kisses, feeling her body up against his, before been interrupted by Catherine coming to get something from her coat pocket, fortunately they had jumped apart in time. But since then they had both been avoiding each other, whilst both thinking almost constantly about it and wondering if they would have chance to continue. The little resistance he had remaining, left him at that point and he again succumbed.

He kissed Sara again, all his desire been shown and been equally matched, never breaking the kiss, he picked her up and laid her on the table, she grabbed his shirt collar pulled him up to join her, laughing into his lips at his awkwardness. He reached for her top and started to undo her buttons, while she followed suit on his shirt. As both pulled the others off, she winced at the coldness of the table, Grissom put his hands under her back, rubbing them up and down, warming her, until stopping on her bra clasp to undo that, while she reached for the buckle on his belt.

Doc. Robbins headed down the corridor, the silent space echoing the uneven rhythm in his movement. He braced the arm holding the crutch so that he could open the door. Catching a glance of some movement through the window, he spotted Sara and Grissom on the main table, her hands by his belt and his hands on her back by her bra clasp. He looked away quickly before seeing anything he didn't want to. He considered entering before anything did happen, but decided against it. He knew they had both wanted it since they had first met at that conference in San Francisco, he figured that they had already waited long enough and that they both deserved the happiness of this, he also knew it would release some of the tension in the lab. He chuckled and headed back the way he had come, he would speak to Gil later about appropriate places, but that discussion could wait.

He heard David whistling from further down the corridor, heading this way. He started off in that direction to tell David they would be using the smaller room that morning, and to block off the corridor to the main one for a few hours. The only reason he gave was that the floor was slippy but that it would be dry and fine soon.

'Well, Gilbert you old devil, finally, I was wondering how long it would be before you too hooked up. I hope you both appreciate this, and I really do need to discuss locations with you, that table will have to be completely sterilised now.' Was all Al thought as he started a Y-section on the new body which had come in while whistling a tune he vaguely remembered.


	3. Warrick, DNA lab

Chapter 3 - Warrick

Grissom had been going out with Sara for 3 years now and had never been happier. He had never known that such happiness was possible. He also fell more in love with her everyday he was with her, and missed her more than he knew he could whenever she was gone. Neither of them were clingy, but neither wanted to be apart from the other if they could help it. They had also grown a lot more open in displaying their affection for each other. Just the casual way he would take her arm as they crossed the road, or how he would lead her by placing his hand on her lower back, the way he would just greet her with a kiss, even a light one. It was getting harder to hide it from their colleagues, fortunately none of them had found out yet, and while Catherine suspected that Grissom was now going out with someone, she had only pressured him once and he had not caved, and so she was now respecting his privacy knowing he would tell her when he was ready. Sara had never been suspected but probably because she was a lot more likely to be going out with someone than Grissom and so no-one had bothered her.

While his mind skimmed over memories from the last 3 years, his hands perfected the scene in front of him, the candles were lit, the deserts were chilling in the fridge, the meal was in the oven, the single rose was lying on the table, the plates were sorted and he was changed. He had trimmed his beard and put on his smart black trousers with a black shirt but with the collar left undone and no tie. He nervously patted his pocket and felt the small box which the ring was laying in. He opened up the box and straightened the ring. It was a unique ring, with a silver band, intricate pattens etched into the ring just before reaching the diamond in the middle, with 2 small sapphires at each side. He could see it on his finger and knew that the blue in the ring, would bring out the tiny flecks of green in her mainly brown/hazel eyes. He looked at it quickly and shut the box when he heard a noise outside and quickly put it back into his pocket. He heard Sara fumbling at the door, she wasn't expecting it to be locked, it normally wasn't until she got home from work.

Grissom hurried to the door and unlocked and opened it before she had even found her keys. He bowed at the door and gestured one arm into their town house and asked in his best English accent, ''Would Madam like to take dinner or to refresh herself first.''

She didn't answer, instead she chuckled put down the folder she was carrying, cupped Grissom's chin and pulled him back to standing up right and kissed him. She pulled back and walked into their house. She noticed the light was off and looked over in the direction of the table, smiling sh turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at Grissom who simply shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Sara sat at the table as Grissom walked in carrying the main course.

They passed the meal just either happily watching each other eating or discussing various topics such as work that day, a documentary on the TV the night before and just in the general happiness of been around each other.

After they had finished their main course, Grissom picked up their plates and went into the kitchen, and came back carrying 2 deserts, Sara's favourite she dug straight in to the chilled mousse topped with the fresh fruit, catching sight of something at the bottom of the glass, she carried eating her way down, the same as Grissom, while trying to work out what the something was in the bottom of the glass. Grissom finished first and reached into his pocket, quietly opened the box inside and held it open, under the table where Sara could not see it, watching her finish off her desert a smile on his lips.

She reached the bottom of the glass and reached in and pulled out a small piece of laminated paper, unfolding it and wiping it clean with her napkin, she turned it over, and read the simple message 'Look Up!'

She did as the note said and looked up to see Grissom sat opposite her at the table with an open ring box in his hand, holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She looked up into his eyes as he asked her, ''Sara, I love you so much, will you make it official? Make an honest man out of me, agree to marry me.''

Her eyes filled with tears, as she reached out a shaking hand towards Grissom, he took out the ring and placed it onto her finger before taking hold of her hand and kissing it. He smiled sheepishly at her, embarrassed at what he had just done but overwhelmingly pleased with her reaction. She looked up at him with teary eyes and simply said, ''I love you too Gil.'' Before reaching out and taking hold of his other hand as she leaned across the table to kiss him.

''You know what this means now, don't you?'' She asked him as they lay into bed together, spoon style, their hands entwined together above their heads.

''Well I thought it meant that I'm now trapped, and that you were stuck with me forever, either that or that now, you plan a wedding and I turn up on the day and marry you. But I get the feeling that's not what you meant.'' He replied turning her hand and his so that her ring caught the light. She chuckled but carried on.

''No, I meant with the team, we can't really keep it from them anymore, I mean not if we're engaged, we're going to have to tell them at some point, we can't really just tell them when we invite them to the wedding.''

''You want to tell them tonight then, or wait a while? And do you want us to tell them altogether?''

''I reckon altogether would be easier, then no-one feels left out at not been told as early as the rest, and tonight sounds good. Which reminds me, I need to go get ready for work.''

With that she leaned over, kissed Grissom and then got out of bed and started wandering around the bedroom, getting all her clothes sorted for work that day. They followed the normal pattern as they went into work, of arriving at different times, Grissom heading to his office and Sara to the break room. Sara had taken her ring off for now, on the agreement that she could put it on as soon as they had told the rest, that they would tell them they were together, at the same time as telling them they were engaged.

They were both sat in the DNA lab, as Catherine had started sniffing around Grissom's office again and every one else was in the break room, discussing how to tell everyone. They were discussing whether to tell everyone at the beginning of shift or at the end or whether to tell them another night. Grissom agreed to go get the assignments from his desk to see what kind of mood they would be in after these cases. As he walked out of the DNA lab towards his office, Warrick walked into the DNA lab to pick up the results he had left there the shift before and started talking to Sara as he bent down to search through the files to find the appropriate printout.

Grissom unaware of this walked back into the DNA lab carrying the assignments, went straight up to her and kissed her soundly on the lips, before whispering, ''good to see you again sweetie.''

''Darling, '' she whispered back taking his hand, ''Warrick's here, and he's looking a bit confused, so much for telling everyone together.''

Grissom looked at Warrick in shock and laughed at the expression on his face, ''Well Warrick, what do you reckon, when shall we tell the team?''

Standing up, Warrick swallowed before answering, ''Honestly Griss, I don't think you should, I think letting them find out the same way I learnt would be best. And also I wouldn't suggest telling them for a while. Cat has just got out of a real bad break-up, and is at the hating all relationships stage, Nicky is doing the despairing because no-one has gone out with him for ages. And Greg's ... about to ask Sara out again. But he also has his eye on someone else, so you need to give them all a chance to either get over their last or to start a new relationship.''

''Thanks Warrick, will you keep us 2 a secret then for a while?'' She said pulling out the ring and putting it on her finger.

''You mean I'm the first to have found out? And wow, congrats on the engagement'' Both Grissom and Sara nodded and laughed as Warrick happily whooped knowing that he would be the first to find out for a while. ''You know maybe we shouldn't tell the others for about a month or something.''

''Sounds good to me'' Grissom replied leaning down to quickly brush her lips, and then he sighed and flipped back into work mode,unhappy at how he now had to be nothing more than Sara's boss. He heard Warrick still whooping at finding out first and then the shock setting back in at the thought that he had seen the two of them kissing. Grissom chuckled and wandered off to the break room to give out the assignments.

* * *

_Sorry, not a proper founding out story, but I wanted one where they were planning to tell and someone found out so they didn't tell._

_But the next one I think will be set with Nick, and it will be a proper found out story I promise._


	4. Nick, His own idea

Chapter 4 - Nick

''You know your tush really does look nice from here.'

Sara stood up fully and turned round, shocked to hear those words coming from Gil Grissom of all people! She walked towards him a questioning look on her face. ''What did you say?'' she asked.

''Nothing dear.'' He said with that smile which she knew meant that he had meant it but that she would get nothing else out of him. She smiled back, happy at been addressed as 'dear'. She walked back over to the magazines she had been sorting out, which had fallen on the floor.

Then laughed and threw a nearby cushion at Grissom when she spotted him watching her, well, a part of her anyway. She stood up and headed back towards him, holding the magazines. She walked past him and put them on the table near her, before going back to Grissom and kissing him soundly.

He responded equally strongly, before pulling back before they got carried away.

''Come on honey, time to head to work.'' She sighed, knowing he was right, and that they would have to wait to carry in until after shift was over and they were back at his townhouse again. She took his proffered hand and let him lead her towards the door and outside to the car.

She waved to him as they parted company, each taking their own cars into work so that none of the guys noticed that there was one of their cars missing. Arriving or leaving wasn't a problem as they were always the first to arrive and the last to leave. They pulled into the car park and parked next to each other, climbing out of the car at the same time.

Sara looked around for the other cars and knew that they were again the first ones in that night.

They both headed to the lockers to hang up their coats and put them away. Sara, knowing that only the CSI's came in here as the techs had a different room, and knowing that the other CSI's weren't there yet, grabbed the lapels of Grissom's shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him again but stronger than she had back at his town house.

He again matched her in strength for the kiss, following her lead. She pulled back, needing to breathe and knowing that someone would come in. She smiled a mischievous grin at Grissom before saying, ''We NEED to continue this when we get back, but I don't think we can right now.'' This time it was Grissom who sighed knowing she was right. She hugged him tightly and then headed off to the break room to grab a coffee. Grissom stared after her shaking his head, she always knew just what to do and when to stop so that he wouldn't be able to concentrate properly for a while and left him in desperate need of a coffee. He wandered off to his office to pick up some paperwork to finish while he had that coffee. Assuming he could get his mind off what he could be doing to Sara and what they would be doing after shift.

Catherine wandered into the break room to see Sara huddled up with a coffee and a magazine in a chair, while Grissom sat at the table with a coffee at his side and his head down, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him.

Catherine could still feel the tension between them and hoped that one of them would smarten up soon and do something, the rest of the lab could see the attraction between them. They just didn't seem to see it or do anything about it themselves. She reminded herself to talk to Grissom about it later, when he had FINALLY caught up on his paperwork again. Before the sexual tension reached fever pitch and affected everyone else.

The others slowly wandered in over time, all of them sensing the tension still there between Grissom and Sara and all believing that nothing had happened yet between them.

Grissom checked the time and stood up and went to the head of the table to get everyone's attention. After they had all stopped talking he begin the usual task, of seeing how everyone was going on their current cases and handing out new cases to those who had finished.

Warrick and Catherine were still working together on a Floater found in Lake Mead, Nick had just closed his robbery and had been given a reported missing persons, which looked like and open-and-shut case. While Sara and Grissom carried on with their DB found on the LVU roof.

Unfortunately the lab was still backed up from a days case, and so nick's had been given priority as his still involved a living person. So everyone was either working on what they could, chatting or catching up on paperwork in the break room. The tension between Sara and Grissom had been heightening and Grissom had gone to his office pleading that he needed the quiet to work.

Catherine spotted her chance to go talk to him, and headed off in the direction of his office, saying that she would call in on Greg on the way back. Warrick had wandered off to the bathroom. Nick also thought it was a good chance to talk to Sara. He sat down on the chair next to the one she was sat on and looked at her.

''Hey Sara, I know you like Grissom and everything, but you need to either do something soon or move on. It's sending both of you, and the rest of us, insane.''

''Nicky, '' she said, taking his hand, ''it's fine. It's worked up till now and I'm sure it will carry on. I mean you know Grissom.''

''Ok, but Sar ... can I be honest?'' Sara nodded and he continued, ''I know your emotions run deep and everything and I know if Grissom likes you his will as well. But can you just sleep with him or something?'' The last sentence coming out quickly and on a sigh as he finally got it off his chest.

Sara spluttered on the coffee she had been drinking and after coughing, asked shocked, ''WHAT?''

''I didn't mean it lightly or anything, but the tension between you, is just too much, all the team is picking up on it, and also the way it changes from day-to-day is scary. One day you will be fine and then the next day the tension will be so strong we end up separating you just for our sakes.''

Sara nodded, suddenly understanding what he was saying and a few occasions which had happened recently, when they had called her to look at something obviously or called Grissom to check something.

Nick seeing she wasn't angry, carried on, ''I was just thinking maybe if you get it out of your system, then it might help, either that or it might be the clincher that finally gets you together, ''adding silently in his head 'FINALLY!'

Sara smiled and patted the hand she was holding, ''Well Nicky, if you think you can convince Grissom to just casually sleep with someone, then well done and I will go along with it just to see if it's possible.''

Nick smiled back, ''I'll see if he'd prefer his office or ... i dunno ... maybe the break room.''

Sara laughed and answered lightly, ''I'd go for the office, **I **wouldn't be willing to do it in the break room.'' With that she hugged him and wandered off, to see if Hodges had analysed the little evidence they could process before Greg was finished, on the way she saw Catherine coming out of Grissom's office.

''Fine.'' she said flicking her hair, ''You can keep your secrets Gil Grissom, but I will get you to tell me, and I will make sure something happens if you don't.'' The slim red-haired woman stated threateningly, seeing Sara she stopped, ''Oh hi, Sara, didn't see you there. Anyway I'm going to go check on Greg.''

Sara smiled and went into the open office door, noticing that the blinds were already fully shut. She shut the door behind her, and as she did saw Grissom look up, and saw a smile spread across his face, replacing the expression of frustration he had worn before. Sara glanced at the door making sure it was fully shut, then went behind Grissom's chair and started massaging his shoulders. He relaxed and his head leaned forward. Sara smiled as he relaxed under her hands. He leaned his head back up and turned his face up to look at Sara, she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and then stood up straight up again.

''You know, Nicky had a good idea while I was in the break room with him a moment ago.'' At Grissom's pause she continued, ''A slightly odd one maybe, but it was backed up by evidence.'' Grissom turned his chair to look at Sara properly, she sat on his knee and wrapped her arms round his neck while he looped his loosely round her waist.

''He noticed the tension between us, and said that it was driving the rest of the team crazy.'' Grissom looked at her confused.

''Tension? But its not like we've fallen out or argued.'' Sara raised an eyebrow at him. ''Oh, THAT kind of tension, understood, carry on.''

''Well, first he suggested that we should sleep together, all just to ease the tension you understand.''

''Well, personally I think that sounds like a brilliant idea, but it might have to wait till we are back at home, not sat in my office.''

''Well, actually, that was the best point of Nick's plan, he thought so that we were on neutral ground, but somewhere we felt comfortable, the lab would be a good place. And he said that your office would probably be the best.''

''Well, Miss. Sidle, I personally think it is a good theory, and backed up by evidence as well, but like all good theories, it needs testing, maybe repeat testing will might have to see.'' He said as his hands roamed Sara's back under her top, and finished speaking just as he slipped them under the belt at the back of her trousers.

Giggling she replied, ''Well Dr. Grissom, you make a very valid point, and I agree, but I also agree, that to thoroughly test the theory. Repeat experiments may be needed.'' She said as she began pulling his shirt out of his pants and dotting kisses all over her face.

As they both moved so that she was positioned over him, they slipped off the chair and onto the floor, they both laughed while continuing to undo each others clothing and both showing kisses all over the other. Grissom then kissed her soundly and picked her up as they moved over to the couch. He laid down as he pulled Sara onto him. Continuing to kiss her he began unbuttoning her pants, as she undid his belt. As soon as her pants were undone, he slipped his hands into them and grabbed her,

''I did mean it when I said you had a good tush you know.'' She laughed lightly and returned to kissing him.

Nick heard crash coming from Grissom's office and wondered what had caused it as he looked over the result he had just got from Greg who had finally got rid of the backlog, on his way to Grissoms office to inform him, that Hodges know had his and Sara's results and that Greg was working on their samples now. Still reading his print-out and trying to make sense of what was found he opened Grissoms door and walked in shutting it behind him. He looked up to see Sara and Grissom, together, on the couch, one hand in her pants, on one cheek the other unfastening her bra strap under her already mainly unfastened shirt, and her hands rapidly moving away from Grissom's unfastened belt and moving up to the buttons on his shirt.

''Woah!!! Did NOT need to see that.''

Grissom and Sara quickly stopped and turned in his direction at the sound of his voice. Both immediately getting up and turning away from him as they re-did all their clothes so that they looked respectable again. Nick started talking again as soon as they had turned to face him to cover his embarrassment.

''Ermmm, Grissom just came to let you know that Greg's backlog has been cleared and he is processing yours now, and that Hodges got a result on your's and Sara's findings.'' He then looked up at Sara, and smiled sheepishly, ''You know, I was only joking before, and also I meant after the door was locked.''

''Sorry Nicky, but you did say that his office might be good, we were only testing your theory.'' Both blushed slightly as she said this.

''Nick,'' Grissom said speaking up now, ''I'm sure we would both appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, and just think how much it will annoy Cathrine if you knew ages before her. She's already been in here this morning threatening to take steps to force me and Sara together, and asking who I was going out with, because I must be dating someone, if there was still _tension_ between me and Sara.'' Nick smiled at this but then at looking at each of them together, decided that he didn't want to think about them together yet, Not while he still had the image he had just seen in his mind.

Shaking his head to try and clear it he started heading towards the door mumbling something about telling Warrick that Greg would be running his things next.

Grissom and Sara still stood there shocked at been found, Sara turned to Grissom and started twirling her finger round his ear, while whispering into it, ''You know, we never did finish that experiment.'' Grissom smiled and walked to the door, and locked it before returning to Sara. He leant forward to kiss her as she pulled them back towards the couch, smiling.

Nick sat there in the break room, staring into his coffee. Cathrine walked in and saw him staring. She came and sat down next to him, ''Nicky, you OK? You need anything?''

He looked at her, ''Yeah, is there any alcohol in that fridge?''


	5. Ecklie, Corridor

''Sidle! How many more times to I have to remind you about behavior at work? You've already proven yourself to insubordinate to your supervisor and to Catherine, you've also on occasion tried to show it to me. But THIS is too much! I already know that putting you on unpaid suspension will do little to affect the circumstances. But you are now officially warned about your behavior. One more outburst like that and you are gone. Now get back to work.'' Conrad Ecklie barked these out at the CSI sat in front of him, he watched her as she stood up, glaring at him with pure unadulterated hatred. She walked to the door and walked out without a word.

Sara stormed out of the room and down the corridor, cursing under her breath, not her own actions, but Ecklie's patronizing speech, it had taken all her strength to walk out of the room without saying anything. She walked into break room and walked over to the coffee machine and jabbed at the button. She stood there trying to regain her composure as the coffee started to pour into the glass jug below.

She thought back on it while she stood there, it was a case involving a child, the father had beaten the child to near death, because he had failed a math test. She had evidence to suggest that the wife, previously thought of as missing, had also been abused, regularly, and that she had either run away or been killed. She had shouted at the father as he had come out of the interrogation room. H had confessed but he had shown no remorse, only pride that he would now do better next time, and disappointment that he had been found before the kid had died.

Her thoughts returned to the science of the case, happy to know it was now closed, she thought of Grissom's dead eye's when he had watched the confession, alongside her. She knew that cases with children affected him, she had only just realised how much this one had hurt him. She sighed and decided to go find him after she had sorted her coffee.

She had just poured the coffee into a mug when she felt arms encircle her waist and a head resting against from the back of hers. She turned round and looked at the downcast face of Gil Grissom, her supervisor and partner. A warm feeling filled her as she thought back to the time they had been together, it had only been 4 months but they were already living out of his townhouse, while her apartment was slowly becoming more and more neglected. She leant her head forward so that the tip of her forehead touched his, and just stood there in his embrace. Both of them gaining the strength they needed from the other.

''How did it go with Ecklie?'' Gil asked in a gentle voice after they had lifted their heads, and now were both just sat on the sofa next to each other, knowing that though the others were happy about their relationship, that they should show it openly at work. Sara only groaned in reply, ''I have more one chance left before I'm fired.''

Grissom simply took her hand and held it, knowing that there were no words which could comfort her at the moment. He could feel the tenseness in her muscles as she thought about Ecklie.

''Hey, those things you ordered have arrived, they were delivered just after you left, and I thought you might want something good to come home to.'' Sara smiled at him calling it home, and thinking that at least she had one good to thing to look forward to. Grissom's face, when he had seen what she had ordered. She had simply said it was some stuff for the house, she hadn't said it was a butterfly collection of some of the rarer butterflies, ones he had been trying to find for months.

* * *

Both were feeling tired, despite the fact that the arrest and Sara's confrontation had all happened within the first hour of the shift. They were both relieved when only a simple robbery was the only case still left, most of the others were already working solo, but none needed help, so both Sara and Grissom took the robbery together. Their moods now both lifted, they dropped the evidence with Hodges and Greg to be processed. They then decided to head down to the less populated areas of the building just to spend some time on their own, they went past the reconstruction areas and past the smaller, back-up interrogation rooms to a small corridor just around a corner. Grissom had discovered the area years earlier, and whenever he went for a walk and could never be found, he was always calming down there. He had shown Sara about 2 weeks after they had started dating, when unable to restrain themselves any longer they both gave way to the urges they had been feeling for all those years which they had resisted through all their dates until then, in work.

Today they were just going to be together for a few minutes, without having to worry about been seen close to each other. Grissom, who had been walking first, leading her, suddenly spun around and caught her in a fierce kiss. When they pulled apart to breathe, Sara grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner where they would be less obvious and began kissing him again, her back to the corner they had just come around.

One of his hands was around her waist, on her back, holding her close and the other, behind her head in her hair. Her hands were both looped around Grissom's neck.

''SIDLE!'' A voice barked out just as Grissom's hands had begun pulling her shirt out of the waistband of her pants.

Sara turned round shocked, and saw Ecklie standing at the corner they had just gone past, an angry look in his eyes and on his face. He stood there staring while he carried on talking.

''Sidle, I only had you in my office this morning talking about behavior at work. I find it hard to believe your supervisor can find nothing for you to do, even if your evidence is been processed and your paper work up to date.'' His face, red from anger, paled suddenly as he saw Gil Grissom appear from behind Sara.

''But her supervisor has found something for her to do Conrad. And she was far from been lazy and doing nothing I must say. Was there anything else you wanted? Or now that you've discovered that her supervisor has granted her a short break while her evidence is processed, is your curiosity gone? Or did you just need to shout at someone? I always recommend a desktop punch-bag to take away any excess stress.''

''This isn't the last you've heard of this Grissom'' he warned threateningly as he walked off, now not sure who was winning.

Grissom turned back to Sara to see a smile in her eye, ''Gil! Well Done! You finally stood up to Ecklie. Oh, Gil, I'm so proud of you'' she virtually squealed at him, before rushing at him with a hug and hugging him tightly. ''Maybe we ought to head back now.'' she whispered more quietly in his ear, "You know Ecklie will want to talk to us both.''

Grissom looked at Sara, a questioning look in his eye. ''Why do we need to head back? Like I said, it's not like you are been lazy and slacking off in work, and anyway, like I said, you supervisor has granted you a short break.'' He chuckled at her shocked expression and pulled her to him to kiss her again. Both of their kisses mixed with the smiles on their faces as they remembered Ecklie's red blotchy face, as it had paled when he had seen that it was Gil Grissom, walking around from behind Sara Sidle.


	6. Brass, Evaluation Form

_BTW this chapter has now been awarded the 2nd place for the best chapter in this story. As helped to be decided by Loubric - thanks for the help in the decision (I know this was your fav). For 1st see chapter 7 Greg_

* * *

Sara smiled as she sealed the envelope holding the supervisor evaluation form, imagining Gil's face as he read it. She knew that they had agreed to only be professional in work, but when the time had come around to fill in supervisor evaluation forms she couldn't resist.

She remembered the confused look on his face when she had gone to him only an hour after he had handed them out, making up some line about leaving it somewhere and not been able to find it. She glanced over at the real form which lay sealed in an envelope reading 'Supervisor Evaluation Form - Dr. G. Grissom' and then at the one she had just finished sealing which now lay next to it on the table, reading 'Boyfriend Evaluation Form - Gil 'hot stuff' Grissom'. Thinking about it she attached a post-it note to the joke one saying 'Gil, Read This! It will make your day, and maybe give you ideas on how to make your night'. Knowing that however intelligent Gil was, when it came to his own evaluations he would just scan for the word evaluation and Grissom before handing them over to Ecklie.

She picked them both up off the break room table, she headed into his office, slightly disappointed to see that he wasn't there, she knew that they were the only two from the night shift in there right now. The others had all left hours before but Grissom needed to catch up on paperwork and they both knew that if they went home he would not get it done, so he was staying in his office while Sara hung around, unable to get home by herself as her car was in for repair. She saw the pile from the rest of the group on the corner of his desk and added her proper one to the top of the pile, and placed the joke one in the centre of his desk, where he couldn't miss it.

------------­­­-­----------------------

''Sara what's up? You've been distracted ever since we left the office.'' Grissom asked Sara as they walked into their (previously his) townhouse and laid the keys on the table near the door.

''Nothing'' she replied, slightly icily. He looked at her, not saying anything, when she said nothing he raised an eyebrow, still wanting a better answer.

''You haven't said anything about the evaluation. Didn't you like it?'' She asked, a sad look coming into her eyes, and a tear almost forming in one corner as she worried that he hadn't liked it and that she might have upset him, by bringing their personal life into work.

''Sara,'' he sighed slightly, ''you know I never look at them until after Ecklie has, you _know_ I'm not _allowed_ to look at them until after they have been approved and recorded by Ecklie.''

''I didn't mean the one I put on the pile, I meant the one I put on your desk ... the one with the post-it note on ... the one in the middle of your desk.''

''Sara, there was only one envelope, it had a post-it note on it, I just put it onto the pile before delivering them to Ecklie.'' His face dropped when he saw Sara's shocked expression and heard her muttering under her breath, he tried saying her name to get her attention. When that didn't work he took hold of her hands and pulled her round to face him, planted a quick kiss on her nose, and just looked at her, waiting for her to make th next move and tell him what was wrong.

''DAMN IT! Gil! That _wasn't_ your evaluation, your proper one was already on the pile, that was a joke one. It wasn't serious. God, Ecklie wasn't meant to see this one, he doesn't even know about us two yet. I should have waited and given it to you personally, I shouldn't have just left it on your desk, I shouldn't have expected you to actually read a post-it note, or to suspect that anything was going on.''

''Sara, Sara, Sara, SARA!'' He finally managed to get her attention and to stop her rambling he waited a moment for her to calm down slightly again and turn back to face him properly before he carried on talking. ''It's OK, Ecklie isn't in until next week. He's at a set of conferences. We can go in early in the morning, get the envelope and then go to shift, get home, and sit and read my evaluation together. OK?''

She smiled, and despite herself was reassured by his words. He could make her believe anything he said and she would fall for it. He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw her smiling, knowing that she was calmer now and would be happy for the rest of the night until about an hour before they left early for the office. ''Right so what do you fancy for breakfast then?''

------------­­­-­----------------------

They headed into work early, as promised and first stopped by the lockers to put their coats away, and then headed in the direction of Grissom's office, to just double-check that he hadn't dropped it anywhere and had actually put it in Ecklie's in-tray. Grissom was laughing as he unlocked his door and the laughter instantly died in his throat as he stepped into the office with Sara.

Both of them froze when they saw Jim Brass sat facing them, from the chair opposite Grissom's usual one. An envelope with a post-it stuck on it, sat on the desk in front of him, and an open supervisor form held in his hands.

''Hi guy's, you know this author is really great, makes for really interesting reading, with a major plot twist and a few little quirks I wasn't expecting.''

-----

Grissom quietly stepped into the office, pulled Sara gently in with him and turned round to shut the door before crossing the room, Brass's eyes on him all the time, as he sat down in his chair, pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

''Alright Jim, Let's get this over with, how much do you know, what do you want to know and what can we do?''

''Let's see I know that you two are together, I know what Sara would like to do to you tonight, I know what Sara thinks about lots of things actually, I know this wasn't meant for Ecklie _or_ for me. I want to know how long and who else knows and as for what you can do, it will depend on your answers.''

Sara still stood there by the door while Grissom answered.

''OK, its been for about 6 months, and as far as we know no-one else knows unless you count our neighbours and whoever moved into Sara's apartment. You're the first to find out, although we think Catherine has an idea. So, what do we need to do? What will it take for you not to report us?''

Brass suddenly surprised both the others by laughing, lightening the atmosphere enormously. ''Alright Gil, seen as we're old friends I want 4 things, from you and Sara.'' He said while gesturing back to Sara, who suddenly feeling involved went and stood behind Grissom. ''1) I want you to lighten up, you were seriously serious just then, I didn't like it, you two love-birds should be happy, you have one more person you don't have to hide around. 2) Gil, I want you to do whatever this young lady wants when you get off shift, there seems to be some good ideas in here. 3) I want you both to treat each other well, look after each other, and be good to one another. And 4) ... ''

He sat there looking at Sara tapping his cheek. She smiled and walked over too him, saying on the way ''You can be an evil old man when you try'' before leaning down and kissing his cheek where he was tapping. ''But we love you anyway, even if you did scare us just now.''

Grissom came and stood behind Sara, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his and lent back into his chest. Brass turned in time to see the contented look in both their eyes. Smiling he headed towards the door, stopping just before he opened it, leaning against it saying, ''You know, seen as I'm keeping the secret for two of you, I think I deserve a kiss for the other cheek. Tapping his other cheek he stood there while Sara headed over and gave him a kiss on the other cheek. He smiled at Grissom and said, ''Remember, do whatever this young woman wants you to do. No exceptions. None.'' Laughing, he walked out of the door. Pausing only a moment to listen at the door, he heard giggling, and knew that Grissom was following his orders. When he started hearing groans coming from inside the room, he grimaced and decided it was time to leave quickly. he had been fine reading about them together. But he suddenly realised that he wasn't ready to hear them. He quickly made his way down the corridors, with the last thing him having heard been, ''Well Gil, you heard the captain, whatever I want, and you know what I want.''

Disgusted he increased his pace before hearing a bang and assumed they had fallen off the desk or the sofa. He spotted Catherine coming down the corridor.

''Hi Jim, you don't know if Grissom is in his office yet do you?''

''Yep, he's just down there, I think he's still free, he shouldn't be busy yet. See ya Cath.''

He carried on down the corridor pausing after he had turned the corner, waiting until he heard a scream of "Oh My God! I Knew It! But DAMN IT! Jim already knows doesn't he?" And the sound of two voices hurriedly trying to quieten the first.

Chuckling he headed down the corridor, just wishing he could have seen Grissom and Sara's faces. And also now relieved that he would not be the one responsible for not telling the others. He carried on chuckling all the way out of the building and into his car, and was still laughing by the time he got home, 30 minutes later.


	7. Greg, Sidle's Dream

_Just to let you all know, this chapter has won the award for best chapter in this particular as awarded by me, and shown in the majority of the reviews._

_Anyway, warning, I wouldn't bother with the last few chapters, feel free to read them, but just remember this one so that they end on a cheerier note._

_Anyway, enjoy the winner of the best chapter in this series award._

* * *

Chapter 7 - Greg

''Damn it!" Greg muttered under his breath as he dropped the next stack of paperwork he was taking into the break room. He was still happy about his decision to become a CSI the only thing he regretted was the paperwork. And as he was still a CSI level 1 everyone still gave him the boring jobs, like cataloging every single piece of evidence, checking the sketches and copying them up neatly for the official file, in case they needed to be used in court and also documenting who had done the original and its state. That on top of the usual paperwork which everyone else got as well.

He had been delaying it for as long as he could but he had suddenly realised that he had 4 tall stacks of paperwork to sort out, and Grissom had found them.

Greg grimaced as he remembered the lecture Grissom had given him and the threat to take him off any cases and stop him going out in the field till it was complete. He had resolved that he would stay there in the break room until it was done. Grissom was writing all their evaluations so he was locked up in his office. The only other person left in the building apart from the techs as day shift wasn't in yet, was Sara.

'Well' Greg consoled himself 'at least Sara's here, it could be worse, I mean the last hour and a half went pretty quickly.'

He finally had picked up all the papers he had dropped, he took them into the break room, thinking 'Right, 2 stacks done, 2 more to go.' He looked over to the sofa where Sara had been sat before he had gone to drop the finished ones off with Grissom and pick up some more. He smiled when he saw her, she had fallen asleep, with the forensic magazine she had been reading still held loosely in her hand.

He hummed quietly to himself as he sat back down to carry on with the paperwork. Making sure he wasn't loud enough to wake her. Occasionly he heard her snuffle or move in her sleep, to which he just smiled quickly before continuing with the paperwork.

He was about half way through that pile, when he heard her mutter something, he turned round intending to say hi now that she had woken up, before realising she was still asleep and just talking in her sleep. He shook his head and carried on working.

He still listened however whenever she muttered in her sleep, until he could make out the words, some mixed with slight giggling. He kept catching phrases as 'No, not at work' and 'God, I'd forgotten how good your kisses were.' Then when he heard her making slight moaning sounds the slight smile he had been wearing before erupted into a huge grin.

Sara Sidle was having a sex dream, and he was there to hear it! He tried to work out who it was, he knew now that it was someone at work, but didn't know who. He stopped his work and sat there trying to listen more intently.

She had just started speaking again and he caught the sound 'Gr..' before Grissom walked in. Greg didn't notice him at first, his head still noting the annoyance at the sound of the door obscuring the second half of the name, while the rest of his mind did loops, thinking 'YES! YES! YES! Sara Sidle is having a sex dream about ME!'

It took him a moment to register that the sound of the door meant someone had come in. He looked up to find Grissom watching him, "Sorry Grissom, I was just ... doing paperwork." He finished his head facing his shoes. Grissom only sighed, too tired to admonish Greg for not working on his paperwork and watching Sara instead, and also not trusting himself to speak, in case his jealousy that he was allowed to watch her sleep at work while he couldn't, came through. Instead he just rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Hey Greg, Sara's car is still been fixed up, I'm giving her a lift home, it's why she's still here. I don't want to wake her yet. She hasn't been sleeping much lately, due to ... the case she working on. Can you unlock my car and open doors for me, if I carry her to my car?''

Greg happy to get a break from his paperwork and happy to not have another lecture about not doing it, jumped to his feet, took the keys from Grissom's proffered hand and almost ran to the break room door to open it. Grissom went to the sofa and picked Sara up, one arm behind her back the other under her knee's. Sara just leant into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck still fast asleep.

Greg began to laugh at Grissom's slightly red face as Sara openly held onto him and buried her face in his chest at work, until a sharp look from Grissom silenced him. Instead he just held the door open and ran ahead to open all the other doors they approached and signed Grissom out for him, as well as Sara at the front desk, saying hi to Judi while he did it, explaining why it wasn't their signatures.

As he fumbled with the car keys as he tried to unlock Grissom's door, Sara woke up, upon finding herself in Grissom's hold, she grinned up at him and not noticing Greg said, ''Hi sweetie, I was just having a dream about you, and when we were ... in your office, last week." Grissom blushed as Greg dropped the keys onto the ground while Grissom put Sara down.

Greg embarrassed said to Sara, "You mean you were dreaming about Grissom. Eww!"

"You were listening to my dreams. GREG! Why on earth did you listen, and why didn't you wake me up."

"I wanted to know who it was and when I heard you say 'Gr' I thought it was about me" He finished while his eyes followed the pattern his foot was tracing on the ground of the car park. Then as his mind made sense as what he had heard and his had slowly raised up his eyes wide, a grin spreading across his face and his voice high-pitched as he screamed.

"Last Week! You mean, last week? As in ... you two ... as in last week. As in you two ... together. WOW! You two finally got together. Man, I can't wait to tell the others! They don't already know right? I'm the first to know! WOW! I found something out, before Catherine. My God! I can't wait to tell her. Boy, will she be bummed that I found out first."

Finally noticing Sara hurriedly trying to shush him and Grissom trying to get his attention to stop and watching them said, "You didn't want anyone to know, did you?" When they shook their heads he smiled. 'This is going to be good' he thought. " Right then, how about I strike a deal with you two. I don't get paperwork from either of you two for a month, you do it yourself, and ... I don't get any decomps or floaters for that month either. Deal?"

Grissom sighed as he extended his arm to shake Greg's hand, and Sara glared at him as she did likewise.

Greg, virtually dancing as he walked, headed back towards the door as Sara and Grissom looked at each other.

''Good dream?'' He asked her.

''Of course, it had you in it. It did give me a few ideas as well though, which I didn't notice at the time. Care to try them when we get back?''

''Sounds good to me'' he muttered back as he pushed her back into the car and leant over her, kissing her. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against his body which was up against hers.

They pulled back when they noticed a flash and someone laughing gleefully from the direction of the entrance. They both turned to see Greg, stood in front of the doors, a camera in his hand happily dancing and shouting at them

" Fancy making that TWO MONTHS?"


	8. Hodges, Case Solved

Chapter 8 - Hodges

Sara stood there in the trace lab, trying to find any information under the scope which hadn't already been found. The case had come to a stand-still and this fibre was the only piece of evidence left, which her and Grissom had not already analysed, they had squeezed every possible piece of information out of the other evidence and both were determined to find some more in order to move the case on.

She altered the magnification to see if anything else could be found on it, about all the information they had so far was that it was black and tri-lobal probably from a chevy, which didn't really narrow it down. She stared and still could not see anything which they hadn't already seen.

She heard the printer from the FTIR machine printing, and hoping that it was their trace results, a substance they had found on the only hair they had, which didn't even have a follicle for DNA on the end. She stood up and took a tiny step backwards, before she bumped into something.

She felt herself pulled up against someone's front, she recognised Grissoms smell and relaxed into his arms. Wrapping her arms round his, which were wrapped around her waist. She breathed out just relaxing neither of them needing to say anything, just comfortable with each other.

She suddenly tensed against his arms so he mumbled in her ear, ''Sweetie? What's up?''

She replied back, ''We're still at work. Someone might see us. Catherine also has some trace running, so she might come in at any moment, or she might send Warrick. Nick also has some waiting to be processed and he's working with Greg. That and Wendy and Hodges have been talking a lot recently so Wendy might be coming in soon as well.''

She heard a slight chuckle in her ear followed by, ''You do realise, you have said almost everyone in this lab apart from some of the lab techs, probably because I didn't give you time. i'm sure given long enough you would have even got to Judi. You you didn't even mention Hodges himself coming in!''

He carried on chuckling while he sensed Sara fighting between caution and love, annoyance and humour.

In the end she pulled herself out of his arms, turned round and quickly placed a quick kiss on his lips before heading over to the FTIR machine.

Grissom watched as she pulled it out of the machine, turned it round the right way, a small crease appeared between hey eyebrows as she tried to make sense of what she was reading. He carried on watching as he saw her now emotionless face looking up to face his. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on her face as she ran towards him and ran into his arms and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

He placed his hands under her to hold her up as he looked up into her bright face.

She leant down and kissed him properly, no longer caring about people seeing them, when she felt the need for oxygen she pulled back and whispered to Grissom, ''We've got him. We Have Got Him! The case IS solved.''

Grissom smiled at her bright face and watched as she became self-conscious under his gaze and moved her hand to try to tuck her hair behind her ear.

He lowered her legs to the floor and tucked her hair behind her ear himself. He placed another quick kiss this time on her nose and walked off while saying, ''Right, I'll call Brass, tell him to head over to CSI so that we can fill him in. Then we can go pick up the suspect and charge him. YOU might want to wait around and say thanks to Hodges.''

She smiled at him, ''You don't even know who the suspect is.''

''I know, but I trust you. If you say we have solved it, then I'll let Brass know and you can run me through it as you talk Brass through it. No problem. I will come and pick you up when Brass gets here. See you soon.'' With a small wave he actually headed out of the door, smiling.

Sara smiled and contented herself to stare at the sheet while she waited for Hodges.

Her mind was still rejoicing from the fact that they had finally solved the case. He would finally be put away.

She sat there waiting, patiently tapping her foot and debating the idea in her head about writing a note to Hodges to say she had the print out and would call in later, and going to go find Grissom to run through the evidence with him and maybe to go somewhere private like his office before Brass arrived.

As she stood up to go search for a pen she heard a noise behind her and turned to see Hodges standing near the door.

''Hey Hodges, I was waiting for you.'' He nodded in acknowledgment and so she continued, ''I just wanted to say that I got the print-out from the substance from the hair, and I just wanted to say Thank You. I think I can truly say that you solved the case this time.''

''Do I get as much thanks as Grissom got then?''

Instantly suspicious her mind went into overdrive and she struggled to remain looking calm and not to protectively fold her arms across her chest as she turned defensive.

''What do you mean, Hodges? I didn't thank Grissom, I told him what happened and he went to go inform Brass.''

''But I thought you found gray hair very attractive? But obviously I must have just been seeing things. Maybe you were just happy and celebrating the fact that the case was solved. Maybe I should ask Catherine how she would celebrate solving a case with Grissom. Whether she would run into his arms, wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him. Hmmm. Strange that's not the way I celebrate with my friends. But you're welcome Sara for the trace analysis, I'll get back to you after I have checked Catherine's methods of celebrating.''

With that Hodges began to turn away and started turning to the samples he still had to run for Greg and Nick. He stopped when he felt a hand suddenly upon his wrist.

He looked up to see Sara staring intently at him. An almost pleading look in her eyes.

''Please, Hodges, please don't tell Catherine anything, not yet. Just give me about 2 mins."

Sara then got her phone out and rang Grissom , after hearing his usual "Grissom" as greeting, she said

"Hey Griss, don't ask me anything yet, but can you come down to the trace lab again, and if you have already called Brass, can you leave him a message with Judi, that it won't be straight away when me and you will meet him." She heard a quick intake of breath and knew he was about to reply and so quickly disconnected the call and sat down on the only chair in the room.

She was concerned that she had upset him and worried him by her unusual behaviour, but just resolved to deal with it later.

She sat down and determinedly looked a different way from Hodges so that she didn't have to start talking yet, and within a few minutes Grissom appeared at the door to the trace lab.

He didn't even notice Hodges, he just saw Sara sat there staring at the floor and could tell even without seeing her face that something had got to her. He went straight to her, crouched on the floor in front of her, ignoring the slight twinge in his knees at the sudden movement, he took both her hands in one of his and with his other hand he cupped her chin, and turned her head to face him. A question written in his eyes. He watched as Sara's eyes flickered to the side, and so he too looked that way quickly before looking back at Sara.

Doing a double-take he registered Hodges staring at them, eyes wide with shock. More at Grissom showing emotion than through who he was showing emotion towards seen as he had now had time to work it out in his mind and registered that they had probably been together for a while.

Grissom took hold of Sara's hand as he stood back up and pulled her up with him. Still holding Sara's hand in one of his, he turned to face Hodges as he sighed, pulled his glasses off with his other hand, tucked them into his shirt pocket and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He looked back up at Hodges, "Alright Hodges. I know your dying to make some smart comment so make it."

Hodges, feeling that the moment for the comment he had prepared had now gone, shook his head and instead said, "Let's instead work out how much it will take for me to not mention anything to anyone. You know I respect you both, but keeping quiet isn't going to get me noticed by the sheriff, and that is the quickest way to move up the career ladder."

Grissom, seeing the direct threat in this, decided that with Hodges the best way to fight fire, was with fire. "Hodges, I'd like to know how easy it is too move up the _career ladder_ when you have been transferred _again_. Oh no wait, you can't transfer again due to boss's request and inability to fit into that work. At least, not to a large lab, I hear though that they have an opening in that little mountain town, the one which is too small for it to merit having a name, you know the one I mean.

So there it is Hodges, your choice, you can either spill to the sheriff or Conrad and find yourself out of a job. Mention it to Catherine or any other member of my staff and find yourself transferred to a small village in the mountains. Or you can stay quiet about us both, and I may happen to consider you for an opening on the dayshift if you wanted to move up the _career ladder_, or at least see my way to keeping you here."

Hodges now unable to think of a reply he felt was worthy of his reputation and so instead decided to say nothing and turned back to start processing the trace evidence for Nick and Greg. Grissom taking this as acceptance but knowing that at some point Hodges would come up with a smart comment and tell him it. But until then he decided to take advantage of his silence in order to talk to Sara.

Still holding Sara's handed he briskly nodded to Hodges who quickly returned the gesture before setting back to work hardly looking up. Grissom then walked out of the room and headed towards his office, pulling Sara startled in his wake until they were out of the door when she regained her balance and walked quickly at the side of Grissom to his office, both still holding each others hands.

He pushed open the door to his office and stepped inside, Sara close behind him, he then let go of her hand and indicated the chair opposite his, while he turned and shut the blinds seeing into the room.

He went and started walking back towards his desk, he saw Sara facing his chair even though she would have heard him move back, assuming he would be sitting in the chair.

Instead he walked up behind her and stared massaging her shoulders, while speaking to her in a mildly authoritative voice, but which betrayed all the love he felt for the amazing in front of him who he had fallen for.

"Well, Miss Sidle. You certainly do know how to celebrate the solving of a case. I don't think you need to learn anything there. However you may need a lesson in how to get away with such things in the office."

Sara upon hearing the tone in his voice and only thinking of that and assuming he was annoyed even though he was rubbing her shoulders. She winced slightly at the thought that she had somehow hurt him, she knew they had agreed to not be obvious in work, but she had been happy and wanted to share it with him.

"Gil, listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to obvious in work or anything but I just ... I'm sorry" She finished apologetically.

Grissom seeing that his teasing had achieved the opposite of what he wanted it to, went and crouched in front of her chair.

"Hey" he whispered softly, placing his hands on her thighs to reassure her. He whispered it again and she looked up to face him.

"Sweetie, its fine, Hodges isn't going to say anything, its fine." He saw her eyes turning moist, not enough for her to cry, she very rarely y did cry, but enough to show how upset she was feeling.

He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, brought her hand to his face and kissed the palm, then closed her fingers over where he had kissed.

He saw her smile and a twinkle come in to her eye and knew she would be fine.

"It was fun though wasn't it, I'd forgotten who strong you could be." Grissom smiled, know he knew that she was already fine again.

"And I'd forgotten how heavy you could be, have you been eating any extra doughnuts recently?"

"HEY!" She punched him in the arm, hard enough for him to feel it, but not hard enough for him to be hurt by it.

Grissom still grinning, took advantage of her having her arm out, before she could make contact with his arm, he grabbed her wrist pulled her up out of the chair, sat down himself and pulled her back onto his knee. All within about the space of a breath.

"Really though, in front of Hodges. Anyone else would have been fine, Catherine would have spread it around but so would everyone really. But after the shock and the screaming I'm sure they would have been happy for us. But Hodges ..." He sighed, he knew that he was probably one of the best trace analysts that this lab had had, especially with how much further he went than he needed to, in an attempt to get to the bottom of it. He had known that people had found out, but not yet and not _Hodges_.

"Seriously Sara, next time you want to do something like that, however good it was, can you aim for I dunno the prints lab in front of Jacqui or even ballistics in front of Bobby. Just not Hodges."

Sara seeing how much he hated that Hodges had to be the first person who had found out, and how he needed support right now, tried to cheer his mood.

"So you're saying there _will_ _be_ a next time then?"

It worked, his face brightened.

"I'm game if you are." He replied with one of his brilliant smiles.

Sara opened her mouth as if to respond, closed it again as she thought for a second.

Grissom about to ask her what she had thought of, had his question cut off by her kiss.

All questions now forgotten he wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Both of them had now forgotten about Hodges, until they both heard his unmistakable knock on the door.

Grissom sighed and whispered in Sara's ear.

"Well, I guess he's finally thought of the clever remark he wanted to think of before." She smiled.

As she moved to stand up, he pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh. Let's just stay in here and try to be quiet. if he's that desperate for me to know what he had to say, he'll write us a note and probably slot it under the door."

Sara quickly tried to stifle her laughter before returning the kiss they had broken a few moments before.

Neither of them heard, the exaggerated sigh from outside, or the angry footsteps marching away from the door. And neither of them saw the note, now sitting on the floor, just by the door, recently pushed into the room.

* * *

_Really don't think this is my best chapter, but you will just have to cope, totally lost inspiration part way through, so thats the reason it dwindled there. Thanks for fighting through it though. I promise to improve the next chapter as soon as I think if one._


	9. David, Constant Interuptions

Chapter 9 – David (assistant coroner)

Sara tugged Grissom's collar to pull him closer to her, as soon as he was close enough she captured his mouth with hers. Her arms wound around his neck as his held her back, holding her close to him.

She ran one hand into his hair and then back to behind his neck. He moaned softly as her hand then began sliding down the back of his shirt.

BANG!

A file fell onto the floor in the corridor bringing them back into the real world. It was quickly followed by a knock on the door. They both quickly went to the chairs on either side of the desk, Grissom behind it, as he shouted for them to come in.

Warrick pushed the door open and leaning on the handle told them both that Greg had got the results back on the DNA from their case.

He also warned them that Ecklie was still trying to show the community what happened in the lab, in an attempt to get more funding for it with less disapproval from the people, and was now leading a tour around the lab. Also mentioning that he was planning to show them this office as he tried to get Grissom to talk to them.

Grissom thanked him, saying that he was going to scarper before Ecklie got hold of him but would just tidy his desk first so that no-one knew he had just left.

Warrick pulled the door shut again as Grissom began to tidy the desk.

Grissom then felt a light touch upon his hand and looked up to find Sara looking at him.

He smiled embarrassed, "Ok. Maybe my office wasn't the best place. Your turn to decide the next place to try. Remember to stay out of the way of Ecklie." She smiled at the challenge.

Took hold of the hand she had been lightly touching and after checking no-one was outside, ran down the corridor, to the room where they always watched the interviews taking place, she pulled him into the room and quickly shut the door behind them.

She walked towards him and within moments they were back as they had been before. This time Grissom's hands slid up her back and under her shirt.

She moved her hands towards his trousers and started unfastening his belt.

CLICK!

They both froze as they saw the door in the next room open and Brass enter with a suspect. Hearing noises from near their room, Sara quickly redid Grissom's belt, quickly said "Your turn again" before pushing him out of the room and down the corridor before anyone saw them.

This time it was Grissom who grabbed Sara's hand. He pulled her down to the reconstruction rooms. Checking that the furthest one was empty he pulled her inside.

The door had only just fallen shut when she was on him.

Neither of them wasting anytime Sara's hand went immediately to his belt again, while his began undoing the buttons on her shirt. She began unzipping his pants as he pushed open her shirt and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close. Their lips never breaking contact for more than a second, and then they were back on each other with renewed passion and need.

"DAMN IT!"

At the sound of Catherine's voice so close by, for the second time they froze and both looked towards the sound listening as they caught the rest of her speech. "Greg, you go ahead, I forgot the photo's we're trying to match. I'll see you there, we need the smallest room so head fro reconstruction room 3.

Sara and Grissom stared at each other until Sara whispered to him, "Gil, I think we need to move again."

They both sighed as they hurriedly began to re-dress. Within a minute they had stepped and were already too far down the corridor and round a corner for Greg to see them. In the opposite direction to the one which Catherine would be coming from.

Feeling they had reached a safer place, just a secluded corridor, Grissom leant against the wall, and slid down it till he reached the floor which he sat on. Sara soon joined him in the same position, taking her hand and still whispering slightly, he said dejectedly, "Maybe doing this at work wasn't the best idea. We'll have to wait till we get home."

Sara equally dejected sighed and looked up at him.

"I still want you, you know? But you're right, we do need to wait, maybe we ought to work on different sections of the case when we get back."

"Yeah your right, too much temptation, we already know that no rooms are free for long."

"Yep, shame. You know I think we tried virtually every kind of room on that floor."

Grissom suddenly smiled at her with one of his brilliant smiles,

"Come on" he whispered, dragging her up off the floor, "There's one more place still to try. Last time, I promise." He then let go of her hand and started heading off down the corridor, leaving her stood there shocked.

He casually threw back over his shoulder, "Well, last time for … this shift shall we say?"

Giggling she ran down the corridor to catch up with him.

Reaching him she took his proffered hand and held his arm to her side as he led the way.

"Grissom!" She exclaimed, "We can't have sex here, I know I said I want you still, but here is still a bit too far."

They were standing not in the morgue but near it, in the room just down the corridor. It had become a kind of storage room, too small to do any actual autopsies. It now held any extra bodies which still needed to be collected and extra supplies, and in the middle of the room was an empty metal gurney.

"Sara, the gurney is clean, Al _never_ comes in here, and he can't stand this room. There is … the equivalent of a bed, no-one to disturb us _and_ there are no windows, so no chance of been seen accidentally. But if you really want we can wait until we get home."

She put her head on one side, as though considering something. She seemed to come to a decision as she headed into the middle of the room and lifted herself up onto the gurney. She shrugged at Grissom and said "Well, it's a bit cold, but I'm sure you can help me more up if your game?"

Grissom just looked at her as though to say 'Silly question.' He walked over, tenderly pushed fringe out of her face and said "Well Miss. Sidle I think we ought to investigate your suspicion."

Her giggle was captured by his kiss.

Her shirt quickly found its way to the floor, along with his shirt, her bra and both of their pants, as well as her panties and his boxers.

Both were caught up in the moment until they heard the door open. Sara turned her head to see David, the assistant coroner, standing in the doorway shocked, but unable to tear his eyes away from what they were seeing. He stood frozen there in shock.

Sara cupped Grissom's cheek and pulled him away from her neck. He saw something in her eyes and questioned her with his own. She turned his face to face the door.

Grissom upon seeing David also went into shock, until Sara moving slightly in order to cover herself up slightly more, brought him back to where he was.

His mind raced with possibilities, he decided that the best way to deal with David was to be direct, and decided to apologise to him later.

"David. Can we help you? Was there something particular you were after?"

"No. Sorry Dr. Grissom" he stammered nervously.

Grissom in the corner of his eye saw Sara's cheeks turn even pinker than before and turn her face away from the door, away from David.

"Well then, would you mind closing the door on your way out? And I would appreciate it if you could refrain mentioning this to anyone.

"Of course, Dr. Grissom. Would you like me to lock the door on my way out, it can be unlocked from the inside?" He muttered quickly, trying to find somewhere safe from his eyes to look, they settled on the floor as he finished talking.

Grissom's voice softened, "Thank You David. I will come and talk to you when I'm free. Now David, the door?"

Grissom turned his face back to look towards Sara as he saw the door shut and heard it lock. She shuffled underneath him, he looked back into her eyes and saw amusement and embarrassment merged within them. He arched his back as he felt her fingertips trace a line down his spine. He looked back at her again and felt his desire return with her touch. He saw a similar expression dawning on her face.

"Well, Miss Sidle. You seem to have cooled down again, would you care to be warmed up again?" He said with a grin.

He gained no answer except for her hand pulling him down from its position at the back of his head.

He eagerly leaned down with it to receive the kiss he saw promised in Sara's lips and to receive the promise which her eyes told him he would have, and if she had her way, he would receive it very soon.

* * *

This will be the last in this series for a while, my inspiration for these is starting to die and as a result the stories are getting worse, as pointed out by a few people in either PM's or reviews. I will probably pick up with it later, but from now on it will mainly be just every so often that it is updated. Thanks for the reviews, I just have more thing to say, before I bow out away from these which is ...

**And the award for the best chapter in this series goes toooooo ...  
_Greg in chapter 7._**


	10. Bobby, Firing Guns

_Just a little one I came up with last night while I couldn't sleep, told you I would update it every so often. Sorry its a little short, but like I said I was tired._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Bobby Dawson - Ballistics

Sara smiled slyly as she saw Grissom walking past in the corridor and an idea came into mind. Bobby was helping Catherine at a scene and had given her his permission to use his ballistics lab while he was gone.

She stood, about to test-fire a gun. Quickly placing it down making sure it was safe, she hurried over to the door and leant casually against the frame.

"Grissom" she called out, when he looked up at her, she continued. "I was wondering if you could come help me with something?"

He smiled partly at the use of his surname which she now only used at work and wandered over in her direction. She turned round and went to the back of the ballistics lab where the spare bullet retrieval tank was, the one most hidden.

her and Grissom were always looking for out of the way places where they could be alone, if only for a moment, craving every time they could even hold hands in the lab.

She led him right into the far corner where they couldn't be seen from the outside.

"You know Gil, it's been a while since I fired a gun, I think I might need some help remembering with this one."

He caught the implication for a chance to stand close to her, knowing that she didn't actually need help. He grinned at her, "Well, that wouldn't be safe to allow you to wield one without supervision would it?"

She picked up the gun and walked over to the area where she would fire into as Grissom picked up a pair of safety glasses, placing a pair on Sara he stood behind her.

Almost every inch of their bodies were touching, both needing the security of the touch even though they knew that they couldn't act on anything until they got home after shift. Teasing each other in work was still fun though.

His arms were around hers and he stood directly behind her. He began whispering instructions in her ear, only basic things to make sure the safety catch was disengaged and to make sure her stance was fine so that she could stand the kick-back.

He then whispered that he needed to move her hair to see what she was doing properly, he kissed the nape of her neck quickly and softly . She turned around to face him and caught her lips with hers. The kiss started tenderly and hesitantly both aware they were at work.

They then forgot that they were in work as they got caught up in the kiss. It was at this point that Bobby Dawson came to the door, unnoticed by them both. He grinned at them, glanced to check where the gun was aimed, and shouted "FIRING ONE!"

The gun went off in Sara's hand as she jumped in shock making Bobby's prediction come true.

He stood in the doorway grinning at them. "Now whatever y'all want to do in your own labs is up to you. But this is _my_ lab and I have certain rules. Now you two kids run off and enjoy yourselves, interview room one is free right now I believe."

And with that, softly humming he went over to retrieve the bullet Sara had fired and took it over to the microscope.

Sara blushed furiously as Grissom grinned sheepishly and led her by the hand to the entrance of ballistics.

"You know his suggestion about interview room one sounds good, but maybe we need to lock the door."

"Whatever you say Dr. Grissom." She whispered seductively before running off down the corridor, Grissom behind her, chasing her. Both giggling like college kids and both loving every minute of it.

Neither knowing that Bobby was still watching, shaking his head and smiling to himself. But whistling now, even if it was slightly off-tune.


	11. Catherine, A Diner & A Purse

_I said from the beginning I would probably so another Cath one, one where she actually sees them and doesn't just look at lipstick shade._

_So here it is_

_

* * *

_Catherine 2

Grissom sat having breakfast with the team, everyone who was usually there, but Grissom could only see one of them. Sara was sat opposite him, a tiny dot of cream from her hot chocolate on her upper lip, he tried to stop thinking about leaning over and licking it off for her. '_Odd thought!_' He told himself as he tried to keep his face straight so that no outward sign of his confusion and frustration shone through.

Confusion at him having a thought like that, so different from his usual thoughts, and frustration at not being able to act on it.

What he didn't realise was that Sara was feeling the same and also trying not to show it.

She watched as Greg carried on talking, seeing his lips move but not registering the shapes they formed or the sounds they made. Grissom had a crumb stuck in his beard. She could only think about wanting to reach across and pull it out, and then trace his jaw line with her kisses all the way up to his ear which she was dying to nibble.

She was also feeling confusion at the oddity of the thought and the frustration at not being able to act on it.

It had been a hard shift for all of them. They had just solved a rapid serial but it had taken it all out of everybody. Nick had made the suggestion of him and Catherine grabbing a drink with Warrick, which soon turned into breakfast with all of them. Sara and Grissom dragged along against their will.

Finally Catherine's voice broke through their thoughts. "Right, I'm off to get another coffee. Anyone else want anything?" She took their various orders and Stepped out of the booth they were sharing after Grissom stood up in order to let her out.

As he sat back down again he shuffled along the bench so that Catherine could get back in easier. It was only when he bumped into her slightly that he realised that he was now sitting next to Sara, and how close he had shuffled up next to her.

He coughed slightly and shuffled further away again, but still leaving Catherine enough room, and not moving all that far away from Catherine. They all chatted amicably among themselves, Sara and Grissom finding themselves dragged reluctantly into conversations in Catherine's absence. Both inwardly sighed with relief as she arrived back and gave everyone their appropriate drinks.

Catherine having recently gained a new boyfriend soon found herself facing enquiries about him which she tried to fend off by asking the others similar questions. Sara and Grissom gratefully leaned back against the cushions slightly, happy that now the conversation would not need their input anymore.

Sara had nothing against talking with the team; she was just exhausted from the case. And Grissom, an unsociable person at the best of times, did not like public group gatherings.

As both half focused on the conversation the other half of their minds wandered, and inevitably turned towards each other. Sara subconsciously bumped Grissom's leg with her own. She started to move it away realising it would make Grissom uncomfortable as she felt him move his closer to her. She smiled into her coffee as she heard Grissom's slightly shocked cough when he realised how close they now were.

Sara's smile vanished as she felt him move his leg away from hers, breaking contact. Instantly to be replaced with a quick intake of breath as she felt his palm brush along her thigh as his hand settled on her knee. Covering this by taking another sip of coffee, she almost choked on it as she felt Grissom squeeze the knee his hand was resting on. She managed to get away with a slight cough.

She placed her coffee on the table her mind racing '_My god! Grissom is voluntary touching me. When he doesn't have to! WOW! Even if he did have to choose a public place, well two can play at that game.'_

Her coffee now safely placed on the table she slipped her hand below the table and placed it on top of Grissom's, after squeezing it quickly she moved it to his knee.

She squeezed his knee and slowly rubbed her hand up and down his leg, getting slightly higher each time. Gaining some satisfaction as she saw expressions fleetingly cross his face. Her hand froze when she felt Grissom doing the same to her, slowly rubbing his palm up and down her thigh, slowly getting higher. Eventually Sara knew neither of them could bare it much longer. Her mind raced as she sought for a way to get out. Finding one, she placed her hand on top of Grissom's stopping his path. Squeezing it quickly she placed it back next to him.

She then gave a rather large yawn picked up by the others immediately.

"You tired Sara? Or are we just been that boring?" Sara smiled at Warrick.

"You're not boring, I'm just totally beat from the case. Do you mind if I head home?"

"'Course not. You head back." Sara smiled gratefully at him.

"Nick thanks for the lift in this morning. My car's going into the garage tomorrow so I'll just grab a cab back now." Grissom managed to see what she was doing and stepped in."

"You're alright Sara, I'll give you a lift back. I'm off now anyway." Sara nodded at him.

"See ya later guys." She waved to the all before she left, walking out of the doorway next to Grissom. Both of them making a show of walking past the window in the direction of his car.

The moment they were out of sight of the diner, Sara spotted a side street just past it and pulled him into it. They both stood very close to each other, breathing heavily even though nothing had yet happened. Without warning given from either of them, they suddenly found themselves kissing passionately and pressing up against each other. Hands running through hair, around bodies and under shirts. Both forgetting anything but the feel of the other as their tongues danced around each other.

Back in the diner Sara's purse lay forgotten on the bench. Catherine spotted it. "Hey guys, Sara left her purse I'll go see if I can catch up with her to give it back. I'll be back in a minute."

Catherine grabbed the purse and hurried out of the diner. Still hurrying she rushed in the direction she had seen them leave in. She smirked as she saw a couple down an alley, thinking it was just two people having a Vegas moment. A 'whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' She made a mental note to tell the guys when she got back. She skidded to a halt when she heard a voice coming from the alleyway. A voice she recognised well.

'_Grissom! Grissom was down that alley and he was meant to be giving Sara a lift anyway.'_ As the thought of Sara her mind suddenly clicked into place as her mind registered what she had heard.

'_Wait. Sara? Sara! He said Sara! My god! Grissom and Sara! Finally!'_ She toyed in her mind with whether to let them know she knew, grab a picture on her phone to blackmail them with or just leave them to it and give her the purse tomorrow.

She glanced back at the diner. She then walked back a few steps and glanced into the alley. Quickly turning her face away she found her decision made. While she had no objection to seeing people together and she had been wanting Sara and Grissom to get together for as long as she had known them both, she still found that actually seeing them was a bit much for her.

And what had suddenly come over them anyway, she knew that they both rarely dated, and that they hadn't been with someone else for a while, but they were both incredibly shy and cautious people. She had expected it to be tentative, not that passionate. She knew that she had only seen them kissing, but the part of her mind which played out cases was going into overdrive as she imagined more, and desperately tried to stop her mind working.

Glancing back into the alley she found again that she couldn't look and that she didn't want to interrupt. As she heard a slight moan come from the alley she forgot the reason she had gone there and still clutching the purse dashed back to the diner. Warrick immediately stood when he saw her enter, followed by Nick when he noticed her a moment later.

"You OK Cath? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No no no. What I saw was definitely not a ghost. It was very much alive." She saw both the guys look at her questioningly.

"They were having a 'Vegas' moment." Nick and Warrick smiled knowingly. Catherine managed to smooth her face and recover her breath as they exchanged glances. As she sat down with them she found that her mind had stopped imagining and that she could actually think about it. '_Oh, I could have fun with this. They are going to hate that I saw them.'_

Warrick saw and evil grin spread across her face and raised an eyebrow at her. Leaning forward conspiratorially Catherine spoke to them in a quiet low voice.

"You'll never guess _who_ I saw having the 'Vegas' moment."


	12. Archie, under the desk

_Really short chapter, but had the idea and couldn't think of any decent ways to make it much longer, that and I didn't really have all that much time when I was writing this and I just wanted to get it posted for you guys. Loved the idea, hope it comes across._

_Sorry to be so evil at the end as well._

_

* * *

_"Alright guys, I know you're in there, I thought I told you to stay out of my AV lab." Archie yelled into the AV room as he approached it from the corridor. As he finished he heard another muffled laugh coming from the room. 

He hated all the other lab techs messing stuff up in his lab. As he heard a muffled male laugh join the female laugh he had heard before, he gritted his teeth, he hadn't recognised the laugh but the only guy he could think of who would be part of a prank was Hodges. It was one thing Mia coming into his lab and grabbing wires while he wasn't there, to listen to her Cd's. But Hodges was another thing, he needed nothing from this lab, and had an annoying habit of coming in and altering wires around. Which was especially annoying as he could never ask Hodges as he didn't know which wires as he knew nothing about computers.

He heard a bang echoing from around his desk.

'_Great, now there dropping and breaking stuff as well. Great. Well if they've broken anything they can talk to Grissom about it. I'm not going to be forced to pay for anything because of their stupid pranks not working.'_ He thought to himself.

He entered the room slowly, unwilling to greet the techs who would undeniably waiting for him. He walked further into the room, his head looking around for them. He shook his head, convinced that he must have just hearing sounds drifting in from other parts of the lab. He heard a bang coming from just around the corner from where he was stood, from near the desk.

He walked around the corner, now seriously annoyed at what he could easily imagine the rest of the techs doing, especially Hodges. As he went around the corner he was careful to be quiet so that they didn't have time to hide again. As he rounded the corner he stopped dead at what he saw.

Nothing.

No-one was there, nothing on the desk had been disturbed by a noticeable amount, and the sound had stopped. He waited silently for a minute, made speechless by confusion, but still walking slowly forward.

"Gil!" He heard a female voice gasp sharply. Archie's foot stopped in mid-air, his whole body froze. There were definitely people in there. He now also knew one was Grissom and one was a woman.

'_Grissoms fooling around in the lab. That sly dog. Wait ... in my lab. Ewwwwwwwww!!! And grissom's actually with a woman, I wouldn't have thought it possible.' _His eyes widened slowly as his mind continued to work, soon to be replaced by a sly look of curiosity.

'_Maybe Sara was right the other day when she called the other AV guy a geek. God knows I am.'_ He thought to himself as he carefully walked back to the door, shut it and drew the blinds. He moved a chair silently so that it was resting under the handle stopping anyone from getting in seen as he didn't have a key. He made his way back towards the desk slowly, grabbing a camera on the way. He stopped just before he reached the desk, the covered end facing him.

'_This definitely proves it. I truly am a geek.'_ His train of thought not lost as he adjusted the camera settings so that it would work the best in the current conditions.

Silently he climbed onto the desk, grimacing and taking care not to make a sound when he heard a groan coming from under the desk and a bang coming from under the desk where he was currently balanced. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent any sounds escaping. Adjusting the camera to turn off the flash with one hand he crept closer to the edge of the desk and lay flat on his stomach, his wrists just going over the edge.

He took a deep breath in and slowly angled the camera. Letting out that breath and taking in another he quickly reached his hand round the desk and took a quick photo of the two lovers before quickly withdrawing his hand and holding the breath in, when he heard the sounds below him continue he breathed out a sigh of relief, followed by another bite of his lip as the sounds below him grew slightly. He determinedly kept his mind blank.

'_The last thing I need in my head is a mental image of Grissom and ... wonder who it is.'_ He viewed the photo he had just taken, '_Damn It! All I got was her ankle, I must have angled it wrong.' _He examined the photo for any clues it held, still trying to hold a mental image at bay. '_Could be Catherine, no way is it going to be Sara, she respects the lab almost as much as Grissom. I can't believe it. Grissom and Catherine together. I always knew they were more than just friends. And Bobby said he reckoned he was so interested in Sara that he wasn't with anyone else. he'll kick himself when he finds out I was right. 100 bucks to me. Oh yeah!'_

By now he had readjusted the camera to take another photo. He had readjusted the settings, noticing the other picture was a little dark, the flash still turned off though. If he was lucky he would be able to get the picture and sneak out without them realising. '_I can't wait to see Grissom's and Catherine's faces when they found out I have a picture of the two of them at it together. They'll both totally freak. This is going to be fun!'_

He slid slightly further forward until his elbows could now reach over the table. He re-angled the camera taking extra care to double-check it. When he was satisfied, he slowly bent his arms until the camera was where he judged the gap to be. '_I'm definitely cleaning there before I stick my legs under this desk again.'_

After he had thought that he stilled his mind and focused only on getting the photo. He thought through where the camera was in his mind and adjusted the height slightly before feeling it was at the right angle. Taking a breath in he took the photo and quickly whipped his hand back up above the desk as he rolled over onto his back. He breathed out in a sigh of relief, listening. After a moment he decided that he really rather wouldn't listen, he could hear various moans, mainly from Grissom. '_well, I guess Catherine had her turn then, 'cos she was definitely happy when I heard her a few minutes ago. Must be grissoms turn.'_ he tried to stop his mind wandering and found that he couldn't get it to stop seeing them together. He resolutely drew his thoughts away and instead focused on the camera, the only other thing he would be able to focus on.

He quickly altered the settings so that he could view the image, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad if he only glanced at it, and wondering what on earth had possessed him to take a photo of it and not to just run away. He knew however that he was in too deep to back down now. Instead he flicked on the picture and shut his eyes quickly. He waited till he was prepared to just glance and then shut his eyes again. When he did what he saw shocked him.

"Sara!" He clamped a hand over his mouth as he realised he had said it out loud, before looking at his hand as though it could tell him the answers. He could have swore he heard someone else say 'Sara.' But he was also sure the room didn't echo. As it clicked into place who had probably said the name at the same time as he had he realised it was too late to run away unnoticed now anyway. He lay there, clutching the camera to his chest, breathing shallowly in an attempt not to be heard and barely moving in case he made a noise.

He listened to the sound below him.

"Gil, did you just hear something?" Sara asked. Grissom coughed slightly embarrassed.

"My mind was on other matters." Archie heard a light laugh come from below him. He could still not believe it was Sara.

"I could swear I heard someone say my name."

"Guilty" He listened as he heard a slight thump followed by a grunt, he guessed that Sara had just punched Grissom on the arm or something.

"Must have been good then."

"Oh yes, with you, always." Archies eyes opened wide, this meant it wasn't the first time. He hadn't assumed it was, but it still felt different knowing for a fact that they had been together before and as far as he knew no-one had known. He tried not to breathe out sharply in disbelief at what he heard next.

"I still can't believe we've managed this 4 times in work now and Catherine still has no idea." Sara said, disbelief in her voice as well as in Archie's face.

"I think we ought to try and make it 5, but maybe another day. Archie will back soon."

He suddenly heard Sara draw in a sharp breathe, before clicking her fingers and whispering something he couldn't quite make out. He heard Grissom move but couldn't tell what he was pointing. he didn't know that Sara had told Grissom that it was him who she had heard, or that Grissom was pointing up at him and Sara nodding in return. He listened as they dressed and braced himself for seeing them soon.

He was so intent on preparing himself that he didn't notice when they stood up until Sara started speaking.

"Hey Archie. Something you want to tell us, or give us?" He shook his head adamantly.

"You sure? You don't want to tell us why you were hearing listening just now, or show us the picture which you took?" He could only stare dumbfounded at Sara, he was so shocked that he let her just take the camera out of his unresisting hands when she reached for it. Nor did he notice the glint in her eye as she looked at Grissom, nor see his answering wink.

He did notice her mischievous smile however.

"You know Gil, you look pretty good on here. Maybe we ought to take more photos."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"You know what would be even better? A video."

"Definitely, but I reckon we would need someone else to record it, not just putting on a tripod."

Sara grinned at Archie, "Hey Arch? You do some photography and filming outside of work don't you? How much do you charge?"

He suddenly became aware of Grissom's face next to his ear. "I'd run now if I were you" he whispered to him. Archie did just that. He practically leaped off the table and dashed into the corridor, where he looked around, caught his breath and then walked trying to be calm in the direction of the break room.

The moment the door swung shut behind him Sara burst into laughter. Closely followed by Grissom. As they recovered Sara came around to hug him. Grissom kissed the top of her head and then began speaking to her again.

"That was really mean munchkin. You know that?" Sara fought to control her final giggles.

"I know. But you have to admit it was fun."

"True. You know he'll probably be away for a while. We could aim for number 5 now."

Sara looked thoughtful for a moment, before a twinkle appeared in her eye. "I'm up for making number 5 now, but not here, we've already done this room. I know where we haven't done." With that she playfully kissed the tip of his nose and sauntered out of the room, her hips moving as she walked. Grissom stared after her and followed her a moment later. In the direction of Grissom's office.


	13. Group, I'm not going to go salsa dancing

_Just to let you know, no idea if the following club and bar exist or not._

_And also any dancers reading this, 1)you should like towards the end._

_and 2)if I have something wrong don't shout at me, I am a dancer but I may tweak things_

_call it artistic license_

_NB not the way I wanted this to end, but had the idea floating round for a while and just needed to get it out in order to continue my other story_

_hope you like it anyway_

"Come on Nick. Warrick and Tina are coming. Greg's coming with his girlfriend. I'm going. You _have_ to come with." 

The Texan sighed, still not sure. "I don't know Cath. I'm up for going out with you all, but _salsa dancing? _I don't reckon it's very me."

"Nicky. Salsa is about fun, letting go of all your worries, enjoying life. If our job teaches us anything its to have fun while you can, not get hung up on your worries and stresses and enjoy life. We've seen too many times how short and cruel life can be."

"I still don't know Cath." She sighed, she desperately wanted Nick to come with them, she needed a partner and she knew she wouldn't have a chance of getting Sara to come if the rest weren't going, and the only way she would get Grissom to go would be if Sara went. She racked her brains quickly for something that would persuade Nick to come with them. Greg had taken no persuading, Warrick needed little persuading when told it would help him and Tina reconnect as they were starting to drift apart. She had expected Nick to be resistant but want to go when he knew Warrick and Greg were coming.

"Please Nicky. I need a partner." Hey eyes suddenly lit up as she knew the ideal way to win him around. "Besides if you think about it, the majority of people who will be there will be your age. I'm sure there will be a few ladies looking for a partner. And all women know if I guy is good at salsa then he's going to be good in bed. So come in Nick, come and shake your hips about for one dance with me, and I can guarantee you will have at least a phone number by the end of the night."

She stared up at him, watching his will crumbling slowly. Finally he sighed, "Fine, you win. Bot if I don't get a phone number you take my next 5 decomps and floaters." She grinned at him.

"Well, my friend you got yourself a deal." She smiled gleefully as she headed out of the room. '_3 down, 2 to go.' _

* * *

"Sara you have to come."

"Cath no. I'm not coming salsa dancing with you. I'll happily meet up with you for a few drinks afterwards but I'm not coming dancing."

"Please Sara." The older woman practically begged. "I need you to come. It's the only way I can persuade Grissom to come." Sara glanced sharply up at her, annoyed at Catherine trying to use Grissom as a bargaining tool.

"Cath I'm still not coming. I'll meet you for drinks afterwards, where is it and what time is it?"

"At least come before to get drinks, we'll be tired afterwards."

"And let you persuade me to dance since I'm already there? No. So, when and where?"

Catherine sighed, she wouldn't win this fight. She knew that, she'd just have to try and persuade Grissom anyway, saying that Sara would be there afterwards. Catherine instead just gave Sara the information, her mind searching for any arguments she could use despite knowing she had lost.

"8:00 tomorrow evening, so a few hours before shift. It's at Viva, a club, we've been there before with the team."

"I couldn't come beforehand anyway then. I'm already doing something that ends at 8:00 anyway. And before you ask no it's not nearby, so no I can't make it in time."

"Sara, you have no ..." She caught herself before telling Sara that she had no life instead quickly changing it. "... plans most weeknights, none of us do. What on earth are you doing?"

"I've gone to it for the last few months with the boyfriend."

"Sara? Gone to what? What boyfriend?" Sara only walked out of the room as Catherine shouted behind her. An annoying little wave as she turned the corner the only answer she gave.

* * *

"Please Grissom. Sara will be there."

Catherine watched her boss' head shoot sharply up at the mention of Sara's name. "Ok, fine she's coming afterwards. But do you know how much it would affect her if she saw you dancing? You never know, it might even make her forget about her boyfriend, you can become the love of her life again, and in a dance who knows what can happen and what things can be expressed. This could finally be the chance for the two of you. Sara can't love this guy, she's still hung up over you."

Grissom glared at her, in the end he answered in a low growl. "Catherine I don't need to hear you talk about Sara's love life. I am no longer concerned about knowing whether she has a boyfriend or not. I do not wish to hear you discuss the relationships of friends and colleagues so openly, when it is not your life. Please shut the door on your way out of my office."

Catherine stared at him. "At least come and meet us for drinks afterwards." He walked over to the door and held it open for her purposefully. Catherine grabbed her bag from the desk and walked out of the room. Grimacing slightly as he shut the door the moment she left. As she turned to head towards the break room, she shook her head, disappointed, this was going to be a rough few months. '_Damn he's going all jealous again. I knew it might be too far trying to persuade him with that. You'll be able to cut the tension with a knife for the next few weeks, if not months. Why can't he and Sara just sort it out? Then he could get angry about her if he ever thought we were going to find out.' _She stopped part way to the break room, considering the possibility that he had just being over-reacting for fear of a relationship been discovered. After a few moments she discarded the idea, they couldn't be going out, the rest of the team would have noticed. Sighing she continued down the corridor, annoyed that the whole office would be tense for a while. She was also now dreading tonight, if they both turned up, that could be bad, especially if Sara came with her boyfriend.

Catherine walked into the break room, and absentmindedly poured herself a coffee as her mind ran over all the possibilities for Sara's boyfriends identity, and any hints she may have missed over the last few months.

* * *

"Hey War, just to let you know, the place for tonight has changed."

Catherine pulled on her jacket as she listened to the reply.

"No, still the same time, just different location."

She grabbed her purse while Warrick replied.

"No, the place called it off, it was on their website. But they said that there is another salsa night at a small bar a little bit away. It's now at Largo, you know where it is?"

She pulled the door shut behind her, and locked it, cradling the cell between her shoulder and face.

"Greg already knows as he told me. Can you let Nick know though?"

She jumped into the waiting taxi (her car was getting fixed) and pulled the door shut behind her, and told the driver where she was going as she listened to Warrick's reply.

"Yep, everything else is the same, theres still free dancing afterwards, all except we can't dance beforehand, there's a ballroom class on."

She laughed slightly at his reply.

"See you there then. Bye."

She hung up the phone. Despite her feeling bad about the night earlier, she had decided to worry about Grissom and Sara if they actually came and was looking forward to the night ahead. She smiled as she thought of the fun ahead of her. It would be a good night. They would probably all regret it afterwards, both the drinking and the dancing when they had to head into work but right now she didn't care. She was just sightly jealous that it was Sara and Grissoms nights off, especially seen as neither of them were probably coming that night.

She pulled up outside the bar just as Nick was headed for the door. He saw her as she approached and waited for her.

"Hey Cath, thought I was running late then."

"Nope Nicky, you're actually running early. Wanna head in?"

"No, Warrick should be arriving in a minute, he was running a bit late, you mind if we wait here for him?"

"Course not Nicky."

It was at this point that Greg came bounding up to them both, a grin firmly planted on his face. He hit Nick on the back and pulled Catherine into a hug when he arrived. As he let her go, Catherine breathed out and questioned him.

"What's got you so happy? Especially to see no girlfriend around."

"Who needs a girlfriend like that. Turns out she was banging some other guy." He said a grin still fixed on his face, but a true one, not one to cover his feelings.

Catherine looked into his face trying to see if he really was this happy. He seemed to be. "And yet you're still surprisingly happy?"

"Cath, we'd only gone out once. And truth be told neither of us were that bothered about the other. That and how can I not be happy, somebody is smiling down on me tonight."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Hot girl, short skirt, strong wind. Need I say more?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, muttering '_Men!'_ under her breath, while Greg just laughed at him before commenting.

"Well mate, she must have been one hot girl, you're still grinning like a fool." Greg simply nodded. "Well, Catherine promised me at least one phone number, maybe we need to get one for you as well."

Greg's grin widened at Nicks suggestion and he began dancing around on the street. Nick and Catherine simply laughed at him for a moment until they spotted Warrick pulling up.

"Where's Tina?"

"Work called." He looked at Catherine. "Well, those two will probably be trying to score. I think that makes you my partner. Shall we go in?" He finished by offering his arm to Catherine.

She laughed lightly and took his proffered arm. Nick and Greg waited for a second to let them pass and then headed in behind them. What they saw made them all stop, still stood in the doorway.

* * *

A man and woman dancing on an almost empty floor. Their eyes connected. Their bodies moving around each other, legs stroking, hands roaming, eyes connecting, love felt, passion shown.

An Argentine Tango. At it's very best.

The woman's hair fell along the mans shoulder as she rested against it as he span her around, using her feet as the central point. The woman stood up more, their eyes still connected, her legs smoothly going forwards, blocked by the mans, moving back the other way.

Her leg between his as her leg kicked up behind his knee. His leg stroking hers as she lowered it, hers stroking his as she continued to move. Whole volumes communicated by a simple move, no words spoken. Their eyes never leaving each others.

The woman grinning slightly embarrassed as the music ended, the man eyes still never left her as she stepped out of his embrace to pull her hair off her back and over one shoulder. Both faces turning to the speaker as he called for the last dance, a waltz or a slow dance.

The man stepped formally up to the woman, offered his hand. The woman took his hand as he pulled her into ballroom hold.

The waltz beginning. Starting as a proper waltz, barely room to slip a piece of paper between them. The steps becoming smaller as the floor became crowded until they were just swaying.

The man muttering something to woman, her face lighting up, murmuring something in reply in his ear. His face lighting up as well.

Eyes connecting, smiles exchanged, words spoken, hands held, love spoken, love shown.

* * *

"Sara" Warrick muttered

"Grissom" Catherine continued

"Together" Nick added

"Dancing" Warrick supplied.

"Hot girl, 1 o'clock." Greg threw in. The other 3 just turned to gape at him, as his eyes swept the room, lingering on the girl he had seen. He suddenly noticed the 3 of them staring. They glanced between him and the two dancers they had just been watching.

He glanced that way, "What? You telling me you guys didn't know about them?"


	14. Group & S & G, I dare you to

_Ok, so maybe it is technically how they get together, but the team do find out. I think this is going to become how they hooked up and how they were found out at the same time. NM is still GSR, and that's what matters isn't it?_

* * *

"Ok, Nick. Your dare." Catherine mused while she looked at the Texan. It had been a hard case and all had gone to Greg's afterwards for a few beers. A few beers had soon turned into bottles of wine and home-made margaritas. This had soon disintegrated further to games, they had started on spin the bottle until they had realised that there were 2 girls and 4 guys and that it could get awkward. It had then altered to the bottle choosing who would undergo a dare.

The dares had grown slowly more ridiculous and not as bad for them. As they all struggled to find dares within the confines of Greg's house. Fortunately it hadn't landed on Grissom yet, they all knew he would need a bit more alcohol in him before he was willing to do any dares.

"Right, I dare you to eat one of Grissom's bugs."

"Catherine," Nick protested. "One that's a lousy dare and two we're not at the office." He said as he tried to count the points he was making on his fingers and somehow ended up managing to tick off three fingers in the process of the two points. He stared at his hand and tried to work out how he had reached 3 fingers while the rest of the table laughed at him, except Grissom who smiled slightly before taking a quick drink at his beer again.

"Actually Nicky, I have them here. We were at a scene when he spotted the shop which sells them and so I put them in my bag until we got back to the lab. Guess I forgot to take them out." She said as she pulled out the jar, giggling slightly as she spotted Nick's face. It wasn't that bad but they all knew he hated bugs and had always found the idea of eating them repulsive.

He grimaced, turned his face away and held his nose with one hand while the other lay palm up outstretched to Catherine. He grimaced again as she placed the thing in his hand. Reluctantly and without looking at it, he chewed and swallowed it. He then opened his mouth to prove that it had gone before taking a large drink out of the glass in front of him, not caring that it was Greg's homemade (therefore rather strong) margarita.

"Taste nice?" Catherine asked while the others continued to laugh at him. She patted him on the arm before leaning to reach the middle of the table. She took hold of the bottle and span it. It landed on Warrick. This time Nick set the challenge.

He began my coughing repeatedly, having forgotten the strength of Greg's drink. He looked at Warrick. "I dare you to drink a whole pint of margehrita in one go" he challenged. Warrick looked at the pitcher and scoffed, when he realised that Nick's eyes were watering and he was still slightly breathless his look turned to one of nervousness. Greg had already run into the kitchen and now returned with an empty pint glass. He set it on the table and poured the drink in.

Warrick eyed it for a moment before picking it up. He took a deep breath and went for it. Everything was silent as he drank, then cheering erupted as he finished the glass. Apart from Grissom who smiled slightly. Warrick seemed to be able to cope with it a lot better than Nick, who looked mildly disappointed but laughed as Warrick began coughing slightly.

"Really leaves a bang in your mouth doesn't it?" He asked, Nick nodded strongly. Greg simply laughed at them both, doubling over as he did so, before promptly falling off his chair.

As he clambered back up Warrick was spinning the bottle. It landed on Warrick again.

"Oh no, I just did one, someone elses turn." He twisted the bottle and flicked it again to get it spinning. It landed in the middle of Grissom and Sara. "One of you guys spin it again, 'cos we don't know which one of you it is." Sara looked towards Grissom.

"Ladies first." He stated and watched as Sara stood up and lent over. His eyes couldn't help wandering her body and he swallowed and forced himself to look away when they landed on her tush. He breathed out when she sat down again. He turned his attention to the bottle and watched as it span around.

Again it landed in the middle of them. Grissom quickly stood up and span it again. Sitting down quickly again. Sara's eyes watched him, watched the confusion in his face. '_He's probably trying to work out the odds of it landing in exactly the same place twice.' _She thought to herself.

Grissom was thinking, '_Why am I having thoughts like that about Sara? I haven't looked at her like that for ages.'_ He blushed slightly as his mind began to wander to what it had just been imagining. He sat down quickly trying to get his mind under control before it affected his body.

He watched the bottle spinning, tried and failed to focus on it, he did however see it land in the same spot again. Greg had by now regained his composure, at least enough to stay sat upright in his chair. He actually managed to reach a decision.

"I reckon that means you need to do one together. We can't choose one of you and it obviously likes you two. I reckon you ought to do one together." The rest of the team turned to stare at him.

More because of the fact that what he had said made sense and had barely been slurred despite the ammount of alcohol he had consumed. Catherine was the only one who seemed to think about the idea as well. She turned to face Grissom and Sara, managing to focus on them on only the second go.

"He's right you know?" She said nodding towards to Greg, eyes unfocused but speech crisp and clear as usual. "You need to do one together. I dare you to kiss." Sara laughed while Grissom scoffed.

Sara leaned towards Grissom to peck him on the cheek when Catherine interrupted.

"I _meant_ properly.Tongues and everything. Properly." She hiccoughed slightly.

Sara immediately rebelled against the idea while Grissom looked away and didn't dare to meet anyone's eyes.

"Catherine, I'm _not _going to kiss Grissom properly. For starters he's my supervisor."

"Technically it's out of work and after hours, so he isn't, technically. But fine, you say no kissing I can cope with no kissing. I dare you to-" She was interrupted bu Grissom.

"We'll do it." He muttered quietly, Catherine looked slightly disappointed and Sara just stared at him. He looked up and managed to meet her gaze. "If not she'll just have us doing something else instead. Something worse, you know she will. This one we can cope with." Sara nodded, but still looked nervous.

She was not nervous about kissing him, she had been wanting that for years, she was nervous about doing it in front of everyone. That way Grissom could blame it all on the dare and the alcohol if he chose afterwards. Whereas her emotions were in it as well.

She smiled nervously at him and saw an answering smile appear on his face. She leant towards him slowly, dimly aware of the rest of the team sucking in a breath and edging forward to the end of their seats.

Sara looked at Grissom for approval to continue, found it and closed the distance between them. The instance their lips met a cold shudder ran through her whole body and the instance their tongues met a warm wave crashed over her and fireworks went off in her brain. Grissom was in a similar state.

Without realising Sara pulled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand toying with the curls there. Grissom had reached towards Sara and had laid one hand on her waist while the other find its way around to her back. He pulled her closer and pulled her until she was forced to move off her chair and so sat on his lap, he then let his hands rest loosely on her hips.

Catherine was gawking at the two of them, Warrick was blinking repeatedly trying to work out if what he was seeing was real or not, Nick was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. Greg was laying giggling on the floor again having fallen off his chair from shock.

Catherine had seen this, even through the haze of the drink, as a chance to finally release some of the tension between them and the catalyst to starting off a relationship between them. She had however expected them to stop after a minute and both just grin sheepishly for the rest of the night. She had _not _expected Grissom to pull Sara into his lap and for her to go.

Soon both Sara and Grissom registered their need to breathe, both pulled back reluctantly. They stared at each other for a moment, recalling the kiss and drinking in every inch of the others face. Sara now did grin sheepishly and look back at the others, she stayed sat on Grissom's lap with her arms around his neck though. Grissom looked thoughtful for a moment, his face still downwards not meeting anyones. He leaned forward and whispered to Sara.

"You sober enough to drive?"

She shook her head, a confused expression coming over her face, but not wiping out the grin. Grissom leant forward again.

"You got enough money for half a cab fare?"

She nodded her head, her expression still a blend of confusion and happiness.

Grissom hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"You wanna get out of here? And ... talk or something."

Sara felt a tingle run up her spine as she felt his breath in her ear and cheek as he whispered to her. She pursed ehr lips for a moment, before a slightly nervous grin stretched across her face. She leant down and whispered in his ear, "Or something sounds good to me." She slowly stroked a hand up and down his thigh, even Grissom could not interpret that message wrong. He swallowed and placed his hand on hers to stop her movements before the reaction she had on him became physically noticeable.

He stood up slowly so as not to drop her to the floor and took her hand. Speaking aloud he looked down at Greg and spoke to him. "Greg, we're gonna head off now." He looked towards Catherine. "Catherine, thanks." And that was all he said before striding towards the door, still holding onto Sara's hand.


	15. Catherine, Wardrobe

_Yes I know, a third Catherine one but I'm covering more angles, I had the CSI version (lipstick), I had the caught version ('Vegas moment') and now I have Catherine shocked and speechless when she finds out instead of confident. I wanted one where it was found out on their terms, not Catherine's._

_Also thanks Alex for the idea and the help with it. Needed it. Thanks._

* * *

Grissom leaned forward and kissed Sara lightly as she smiled up at him. "Morning" she muttered sleepily. He smiled gently at her before standing up.

She sat up suddenly looking towards the door where he was now standing. "Where you going? We've only just woken up." She asked, her head on one side, gazing at him. He grinned back at her, and walked out of the door without a word.

Sara gritted her teeth, almost ready to scream. She threw her face into a pillow and muttered into it. He was no different out of work than in work. Obviously he was more intimate and was more likely to talk to her, and they _definitely_ didn't do the same things in work as they did out of work.

He still had an annoying habit of walking out of rooms suddenly without explanation. She knew she wouldn't love him as much if he was any other way anyway. She turned back onto her back and lay there calmly, sitting up slightly and listening to the sounds of him as he wandered about the house. She heard the low buzz of the coffee machine and the 'ping' of the microwave. She grew curious at the sounds but patiently sat there in bed, he would come back when he was ready.

She didn't have to wait long, he walked in carrying a tray, complete with two mugs of steaming coffee and a plate of pancakes with a small jug of warm syrup at the smiled. He stopped at the doorway.

He had grown use to Sara been there, he was still shocked every time she came back to his house and by the fact that she wanted to be there. He knew he would take quite a while to get use to seeing her in his bed. Especially wearing only a big T-shirt. He also knew that he would never become any less amazed by the beautiful of their smile, even if they grew old together, he would still find her smile as bright as when they had first met at the conference in San Francisco. He also knew he would never forget the sight which he saw now.

Her sat there, a grin dawning on her face when she had seen him arrive, comfortably leaning back into the pillows she had propped up behind her, her eyes bright, and her hair tousled and slightly curly from sleeping.

After a moment he manage to regain control and managed to walk to the bed and sit down on it. He placed the tray down and leaned in to kiss her softly, "You're beautiful" he whispered as he drew back. She blushed slightly still unused to his unexpected compliments the grin on her face growing slightly wider. He smiled down at her and retrieved the tray from the end of the bed.

He handed it to her as he settled back down at the side of her, sitting close. He smiled and ate a few of the pancakes as she monopolised the rest of them, instead he mainly drank his coffee. He knew she couldn't resist pancakes. She finished them and began drinking her coffee as they were chatting idly.

A sharp knock on the door surprised them both. Both also recognised it. Catherine.

Sara sank back down into the covers and stayed quiet as Grissom sighed and pulled on a T-shirt and some sweats over his boxers. Both were used to what they had to do now, they hated keeping it from their friends but weren't yet ready to share it.

She listened as she heard Grissom open the door.

"Hi Catherine." He answered as he opened the door. "What's up?"

Catherine walked in without waiting for an invitation, dropped her purse on the table by the door, not noticing that there was already a bag under the table. She sighed in frustration before beginning the rant which Grissom had been expecting since he'd opened the door.

"My mums been hassling me again, she thinks I need to embrace life, need to get myself a man, need to settle down and Lindsey's been backing her up. not that I already have enough to worry about with bills and watching over Lindsey and who she's going out with. I mean I'm not trying to spy on her or anything and if she wants to go out with someone that's fine but I'm sure that the person she's been speaking too is the person who we had in last month, I mean he was guilty and it wasn't a serious charge, but you never know, and then they think that with all that and work and waiting for the appeal of my proficiency that I still have time to have a boyfriend, I can't even fit in a date, never mind some Romeo, not that I'd find anyone good anyway, all the good men have already been taken and all the guys who have even looked at me anyway recently have been losers."

She finally stopped needing to breathe. She sat down on a stool by the breakfast bar and glanced down for a minute. She turned to Grissom. "I didn't know you were on medication."

"What?" She indicated the bottle of tablets which sat on the worktop. "Oh those." He said, thinking quickly and reminding himself to ask Sara to put them in the cupboard or something. "They're ermmm blood pressure tablets." Catherine looked a bit suspicious but let the subject fall.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked instead.

"Yeah, 'course." Grissom muttered his mind still running through the different rooms thinking if anything would give Sara away. His mind registered what would as Catherine headed down the corridor, knowing that with the main bathroom not working she would have to use the one through his bedroom, where Sara definitely had some things which he couldn't disguise as his own. He called after her.

"Hey Cath. Sorry, just remembered main bathrooms out. I'll just go tidy up mine for you and then you can use that one instead."

"OK" Catherine said slowly, slightly confused as he never normally cleaned up when she was around, until she registered she normally didn't go in his bedroom or his other bathroom. She headed back into the living room and sat on the sofa as Grissom hurried up the corridor past her.

He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He glanced at Sara.

"OK, decision time. We need to work out if we want to Catherine know yet or if you want to hide?" He said quickly before she could say anything. She suddenly panicked slightly. "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." She muttered after a moment.

Grissom watched her for a moment before replying. "I think it's time to hide in the wardrobe then." He said with a grin. She looked at him shocked as he hurried into the bathroom. Sara was stood in the wardrobe with her arms out waiting for him to pass her anything when he came back in. He came in carrying her various stuff from the bathroom. He handed her anything of hers, kissed her quickly and shut the wardrobe door. He glanced around the bedroom and pushed the tray underneath the bed. He couldn't think of a way to explain having two coffee cups on there which Catherine would believe.

He slipped out of the room and made his way, his breathing slightly heavy, to the living room. He looked at Catherine. "Tidier now." She said trying to catch his breath as Catherine nodded and wandered off down the corridor. He breathed out in relief as he shut the door. Soon he heard Catherine calling him from the bedroom. Confused he headed down.

He opened the door and walked in. He saw her stood there, a annoyingly smug grin on her face. "Is there anything you want to tell me Grissom?" She asked calmly. He looked at her his expression confused.

"Why did you shout me into my bedroom Catherine? Why not wait till your back in the kitchen before asking me questions?" Catherine shrugged.

"Working on a hunch. So, anything you want to tell me?"

"No. I don't think so."

"So you don't happen to be going out with a long-haired brunette then?" She asked holding up a single hair. Grissom didn't trust himself to speak, so just stared blankly back at Catherine. Catherine wasn't going to give in that easily and stared back at him. Eventually she broke the silence and spoke.

"Come on Griss. I've known you long enough now to realise when somethings up. I know you've been seeing someone for the last month or so. And now I know she's a brunette. How long do you think it's gonna take me to figure it out?" Grissom answered her question with a statement giving hardly anything away.

"Then you've also known me long enough to know that the CSI in me needs more proof than that." Catherine glared at him for a moment before replying.

"Hair plus tampon wrapper in the bin."

"How do you know I didn't just have a friend over recently?"

"Top of the bin."

"Very recently."

"A 'friend' who also happens to leave birth medication at your house. Did you really expect me to believe your story about blood pressure tablets, you've never had a problem with your health apart from your ears since I met you?" Grissom stared back defiantly refusing to answer.

"Grissom just tell me, who have you been going out with for the last month?" She demanded.

"You've only realised for the last month? I thought you would have realised long before that." Sara said as she stepped smoothly out of the wardrobe where she was hiding. She walked over to Grissom who without even realising slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

Catherine for once found herself speechless and couldn't answer. She just stared at them. After a moment she seemed to find her voice, and croaked almost.

"I think I could use a drink."


	16. Catherine, Wardrobe 2 AE

_OK, so I'm now up to 4 Catherine's but nm. This is just an alternate ending to the last chapter. Will be the same, will be in italics until it alters then will be normal. All this just because I checked it with Alex before it was posted and he asked if just stepping out was really the best idea. So here is the alternate ending with his idea. A doesn't even watch CSI. But here it is. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_Grissom leaned forward and kissed Sara lightly as she smiled up at him. "Morning" she muttered sleepily. He smiled gently at her before standing up._

_She sat up suddenly looking towards the door where he was now standing. "Where you going? We've only just woken up." She asked, her head on one side, gazing at him. He grinned back at her, and walked out of the door without a word._

_Sara gritted her teeth, almost ready to scream. She threw her face into a pillow and muttered into it. He was no different out of work than in work. Obviously he was more intimate and was more likely to talk to her, and they definitely didn't do the same things in work as they did out of work._

_He still had an annoying habit of walking out of rooms suddenly without explanation. She knew she wouldn't love him as much if he was any other way anyway. She turned back onto her back and lay there calmly, sitting up slightly and listening to the sounds of him as he wandered about the house. She heard the low buzz of the coffee machine and the 'ping' of the microwave. She grew curious at the sounds but patiently sat there in bed, he would come back when he was ready._

_She didn't have to wait long, he walked in carrying a tray, complete with two mugs of steaming coffee and a plate of pancakes with a small jug of warm syrup at the smiled. He stopped at the doorway._

_He had grown use to Sara been there, he was still shocked every time she came back to his house and by the fact that she wanted to be there. He knew he would take quite a while to get use to seeing her in his bed. Especially wearing only a big T-shirt. He also knew that he would never become any less amazed by the beautiful of their smile, even if they grew old together, he would still find her smile as bright as when they had first met at the conference in San Francisco. He also knew he would never forget the sight which he saw now._

_Her sat there, a grin dawning on her face when she had seen him arrive, comfortably leaning back into the pillows she had propped up behind her, her eyes bright, and her hair tousled and slightly curly from sleeping._

_After a moment he manage to regain control and managed to walk to the bed and sit down on it. He placed the tray down and leaned in to kiss her softly, "You're beautiful" he whispered as he drew back. She blushed slightly still unused to his unexpected compliments the grin on her face growing slightly wider. He smiled down at her and retrieved the tray from the end of the bed._

_He handed it to her as he settled back down at the side of her, sitting close. He smiled and ate a few of the pancakes as she monopolised the rest of them, instead he mainly drank his coffee. He knew she couldn't resist pancakes. She finished them and began drinking her coffee as they were chatting idly._

_A sharp knock on the door surprised them both. Both also recognised it. Catherine._

_Sara sank back down into the covers and stayed quiet as Grissom sighed and pulled on a T-shirt and some sweats over his boxers. Both were used to what they had to do now, they hated keeping it from their friends but weren't yet ready to share it._

_She listened as she heard Grissom open the door._

_"Hi Catherine." He answered as he opened the door. "What's up?"_

_Catherine walked in without waiting for an invitation, dropped her purse on the table by the door, not noticing that there was already a bag under the table. She sighed in frustration before beginning the rant which Grissom had been expecting since he'd opened the door._

_"My mums been hassling me again, she thinks I need to embrace life, need to get myself a man, need to settle down and Lindsey's been backing her up. not that I already have enough to worry about with bills and watching over Lindsey and who she's going out with. I mean I'm not trying to spy on her or anything and if she wants to go out with someone that's fine but I'm sure that the person she's been speaking too is the person who we had in last month, I mean he was guilty and it wasn't a serious charge, but you never know, and then they think that with all that and work and waiting for the appeal of my proficiency that I still have time to have a boyfriend, I can't even fit in a date, never mind some Romeo, not that I'd find anyone good anyway, all the good men have already been taken and all the guys who have even looked at me anyway recently have been losers." _

_She finally stopped needing to breathe. She sat down on a stool by the breakfast bar and glanced down for a minute. She turned to Grissom. "I didn't know you were on medication."_

_"What?" She indicated the bottle of tablets which sat on the worktop. "Oh those." He said, thinking quickly and reminding himself to ask Sara to put them in the cupboard or something. "They're ermmm blood pressure tablets." Catherine looked a bit suspicious but let the subject fall._

_"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked instead._

_"Yeah, 'course." Grissom muttered his mind still running through the different rooms thinking if anything would give Sara away. His mind registered what would as Catherine headed down the corridor, knowing that with the main bathroom not working she would have to use the one through his bedroom, where Sara definitely had some things which he couldn't disguise as his own. He called after her._

_"Hey Cath. Sorry, just remembered main bathrooms out. I'll just go tidy up mine for you and then you can use that one instead."_

_"OK" Catherine said slowly, slightly confused as he never normally cleaned up when she was around, until she registered she normally didn't go in his bedroom or his other bathroom. She headed back into the living room and sat on the sofa as Grissom hurried up the corridor past her._

_He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He glanced at Sara._

_"OK, decision time. We need to work out if we want to Catherine know yet or if you want to hide?" He said quickly before she could say anything. She suddenly panicked slightly. "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." She muttered after a moment._

_Grissom watched her for a moment before replying. "I think it's time to hide in the wardrobe then." He said with a grin. She looked at him shocked as he hurried into the bathroom. Sara was stood in the wardrobe with her arms out waiting for him to pass her anything when he came back in. He came in carrying her various stuff from the bathroom. He handed her anything of hers, kissed her quickly and shut the wardrobe door. He glanced around the bedroom and pushed the tray underneath the bed. He couldn't think of a way to explain having two coffee cups on there which Catherine would believe._

_He slipped out of the room and made his way, his breathing slightly heavy, to the living room. He looked at Catherine. "Tidier now." She said trying to catch his breath as Catherine nodded and wandered off down the corridor. He breathed out in relief as he shut the door. Soon he heard Catherine calling him from the bedroom. Confused he headed down._

_He opened the door and walked in. He saw her stood there, a annoyingly smug grin on her face. "Is there anything you want to tell me Grissom?" She asked calmly. He looked at her his expression confused._

_"Why did you shout me into my bedroom Catherine? Why not wait till your back in the kitchen before asking me questions?" Catherine shrugged._

_"Working on a hunch. So, anything you want to tell me?"_

_"No. I don't think so."_

_"So you don't happen to be going out with a long-haired brunette then?" She asked holding up a single hair. Grissom didn't trust himself to speak, so just stared blankly back at Catherine. Catherine wasn't going to give in that easily and stared back at him. Eventually she broke the silence and spoke._

_"Come on Griss. I've known you long enough now to realise when somethings up. I know you've been seeing someone for the last month or so. And now I know she's a brunette. How long do you think it's gonna take me to figure it out?" Grissom answered her question with one of his own._

_"Then you've also known me long enough to know that the CSI in me needs more proof than that." Catherine glared at him for a moment before replying._

_"Hair plus tampon wrapper in the bin."_

_"How do you know I didn't just have a friend over recently?"_

_"Top of the bin."_

_"Very recently."_

_"A 'friend' who also happens to leave birth medication at your house. Did you really expect me to believe your story about blood pressure tablets, you've never had a problem with your health apart from your ears since I met you?" Grissom stared back defiantly refusing to answer._

_**"Grissom just tell me, who have you been going out with for the last month?" She demanded. **_

**"Catherine I haven't been doing anything different this last month then before." He replied calmly although his face reddened slightly, whether from anger or embarrassment she didn't know.**

"You've been going out with someone Grissom!" She yelled back at him, losing her temper, but not sure why she was so angry. "Who is she? Who have you been going out with for the last month?" Grissom was also losing his temper now and shouted back at her.

"The woman I love." Grissom stopped, shocked at what he had just said. Catherine was also taken aback.

"What did you say?" She asked gently.

Grissom was staring at the floor. Realising it was the first time he had said it out loud and also realised just how much it was true. Sara was leaning against the back of the wardrobe, unable to move after what she had just heard. Not sure if she had heard it right. Wanting to hear confirmation from Grissom.

Grissom finally managed to answer Catherine in a quiet voice, speaking more to himself than to to Catherine. "The woman I love." He looked up and faced Catherine, his face surprisingly gentle. "I love her."

Catherine turned to the wardrobe as she heard a squeak followed by a loud bang and turned in time to see the door fly open. Before she could see who had fallen out Grissom was at the persons side.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Catherine heard movement and assumed the person was shaking their head, and she was unable to work it who it was, as she hadn't heard the voice nor could she see their face.

Grissom had now taken the hand of the person on the floor and was looking into their eyes. "I love you." He muttered quietly. "Sara, I really do love you?"

"Sara?" Catherine screeched when she registered what Grissom had said after a moment, before Sara had a chance to reply. Grissom turned around to face her and just stared at her.

"As in _our _Sara? CSI Sara? Sara Sidle? Sara Sidle is your mystery girlfriend?" Grissom simply nodded in reply, Sara stayed laid on the floor behind him and still didn't face Catherine.

Grissom after a few moments silence turned his attention back to Sara. She opened her mouth to speak but had no chance before Catherine interrupted.

"Wait a minute. You said nothing really had altered in the last month. How long ago did this start?"

"3 months" Grissom muttered quietly, still facing Sara.

"Ok, Grissom, I promise just one last question. Then you two can go be happy together and all that. I just want one question answered." Grissom turned to face her. "Sara Sidle, the woman you've been devoted to since you met her at San Fransisco, the woman who followed you all the way to Vegas, the one who you've loved for years, has for the last three months, been your girlfriend?"

Grissom looked back at Sara. "Yes, and from now on I'd like her to be my wife if she says yes."

Sara looked at him, eyes wide as Grissom pulled a ring box from the bed-side drawer, opened it and held it out to her, Catherine could finally see her face. Sara's brown eyes stared into Grissom's blue, a smile spread over her face and tears began welling up in her eyes. She couldn't answer and so simply nodded.

Grissom looked at her. "Sara, I love you and want nothing more to marry you and grow old with you. But if this is too soon tell me, I can wait, I would wait for all eternity for you. I love you."

"I love you too Gil. And believe me when I say, I don't want you to wait. I want to stay with you for all eternity, but I don't want you to have to wait all that time. Yes. I'll marry you. I love you too."

Grissom slipped the ring onto Sara's finger and leaned down to kiss her.

Catherine felt a tear tricking down her own cheek and wiped it away. She slipped quietly out of the room and out of the house, writing a note and leaving it on the table congratulating them and telling them she wouldn't say anything until they were ready, and that she would understand and cover for them if they were late or didn't come into work.

She headed down to her car, got in and muttered to herself.

"I think I could use a drink" before driving off.

* * *

_I couldn't resist the temptation to finish it with the last line and finally managed to fit it in. Let me know which version you prefer or if you hate them both or whatever you think._

_Thanks_


	17. Group, Sweetie, I think the team know

_Really wanted to write a fluffy found out story, couldn't think of much though, so hopefully this will turn out alright._

_Also for anyone who liked the second ending to the wardrobe I have published a continuation of it, just 'cos I wanted to. Please have a nosy and let me know if I need to carry it on or should end it there. Won't let me paste link in, but please look anyway._

_Also just to let you know 'cos I want this known for some reason, in 16 AE Sara wasn't actually in the wardrobe when he proposed, my plan was that when she fell she fell out as well and so was just laying on the floor. Just couldn't think of a good way to write it in._

_Anyway will let you read now. P x_

* * *

Grissom strolled into the break room. He smiled slightly at Sara, a movement not unnoticed by Catherine, but lost on the rest of the team. He glanced once more at Sara before sitting down at the table next to her. Everyone now did notice and looked up. Nick was the first to speak.

"Errrr, Griss. You need to tell us what we're doing before you settle in do paperwork. We all finished our cases."

Grissom looked up at him.

"Yes Nick, I know. But if you look at the time shift hasn't started yet. I just fancied doing my work here instead of in my office."

Greg decided to speak up now, while everyone around him grimaced at the bluntness with which he spoke, Grissom was there for a reason, and no-one would find it out by asking him anything directly.

"You mean you're voluntarily socialising with the group. Why are you sitting in with us?"

As everyone could have predicted Grissom clammed up at that point, and Greg decided it was a good idea to get out of the room before Grissom could answer.

He muttered something about leaving something in his coat and virtually ran out of the room. Catherine managed to be a little bit more subtle, Grissom saw through it anyway.

"So Grissom, what's been happening with you recently?"

He sighed slightly. "Catherine. If you're trying to find out why I decided to sit with you guys today you should know by now that I won't answer until I tell you anyway. So just to cut all the tedious boring section of this conversation aside, I'm sat here because I want to be and you're not going to find out any more. If you want a reason, work it out for yourself, I'm not answering."

Warrick and Nick stared in awe at Grissom, they knew that he knew how much Catherine would be annoyed by him speaking like that to her and challenging her and yet he still dared. No mere man had managed to beat Catherine at anything yet. They also stared as this was so out of character for their supervisor, particularly giving such a long answer.

Sara suppressed a smile, and forced her expression not to change as to her it became obvious why Grissom was sitting, not only in the break room, but next to her, opposite the others.

She felt his hand squeeze her knee quickly before it began slowly sliding up and down her thigh, rising slightly higher and higher each time until it reached the point where he would have to stop soon or she would have to drag him out of the room and take him somewhere, even if they were at work.

Catherine suddenly leaned over quickly to talk to Sara. Sara grabbed Grissom's hand and placed it on his own knee before snatching her hand back just in time for Catherine to not notice anything.

"You know why he's really here don't you?" Catherine whispered to Sara, who simply looked back at the blonde women, unsure of how to answer. Catherine carried on after a moment. "He's trying to work up the nerve to ask you out. You know he's wanted you for years, and he's finally decided to do something about it."

Sara blushed slightly as she thought of how much she wanted Grissom at that moment in time. Catherine misinterpreted this as an embarrassment about talking about her and Grissom's strained relationship as none of them knew that they had already taken the next steps.

Catherine smiled triumphantly as she turned to talk to Warrick and noticed Sara's distracted glance at Grissom.

Grissom continued his paperwork, his expression still innocent as he noticed Catherine turn away. He slid a hand over onto her lower back and simply rested it there.

Sara felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine as he lifted up the back of her top with his fingers and idly traced patterns across her lower back. Again she suppressed a smile.

"Anyone want another coffee?" Nick asked as he stood up and started heading towards the coffee machine.

Grissom left his hand where it was until the last possible second then took it quickly away and kept his expression neutral. Nick glanced where Grissom's arm had been between them a second before, thinking he had seen movement but saw nothing unusual, he shrugged and turned back to the coffee machine.

As soon as Nick was sat back down again and talking with Catherine Grissom moved his hand to where it had originally been on her knee. He again slid his hand higher and higher until Sara knew for a fact that something had to give soon.

It did.

Warrick stood up. His height made it possible to see over the table and he could have easily seen what Grissom was doing to Sara, and as a CSI even if he hadn't wanted to he would have seen it.

Fortunately Catherine asked him something as he stood up and caught his attention until he had reached the other side of the room to grab his jacket from where it lay.

It was then that Grissom's hand squeezed the top of her thigh quickly before standing up and walking to the head of the table. Sara was left sat there stunned at his sudden movement and wishing that they weren't in work.

He began handing out assignments which he had brought him with him earlier. Catherine and Nick were assigned a case together and Warrick and Sara were still sat there looking at him expectantly, both spotting the single small sheet of paper in his hand, and knowing that it wasn't long enough to warrant to CSI's on the case.

Neither wanting to be forced to stay and do paperwork, hoping that Grissom wouldn't just take it for himself. Both waited anxiously, after a moment Warrick bowed his head as though waiting for a death sentence, when really he just didn't want to look at Grissom the wrong way, he had always had a soft spot for Sara. Catherine and Nick were currently stood behind Grissom, waiting for his dismissal, but standing out of the way.

With his head down he didn't notice Grissom's quick wink at Sara and her returning a confused smile before he began speaking a moment later.

"Sara, you have some paperwork to work on. Don't try and argue with me. You will stay in my office so that you're not disturbed while you work, Warrick you get the case. Simple liquor robbery, the store had CCTV, you're on your own, it's an open and shut case, and Sara gets to do paperwork."

Warrick grinned quickly at Grissom and took the paper from his hand before he could change his mind.

Sara blushed slightly at what she _knew_Grissom had been implying, any other days she would have dismissed it as idle dreams, but after earlier she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be doing any paperwork in Grissom's office. She blushed slightly as Grissom looked back at her, smiling, and she quickly put her head down so that her hair covered her face so that Catherine didn't see the colour in her cheeks.

Warrick still however glanced at Sara, and assuming the wrong reason for her bowed head tried to help her out.

"Come on Griss, me and Sar can work this scene together, at least let her help me for the first half and then she can do her paperwork later." Grissom glanced at Warrick and sounded truly sincere when he spoke, even though Sara knew that she no longer had that much paperwork to do as Grissom had bullied her into doing it a few days before.

"I'm sorry Warrick, but if another case comes in then it takes more paperwork to pull Sara off it to work on that one instead, if you can take that one solo you might as well. Sara had _lots _of paperwork to catch up on anyway. I haven't received anything from her in quite a while.

Sara blushed slightly again, it had only been a week and he knew why, he was still determined to annoy her about it though, like he did every time. She quickly held up a cup of coffee so that she could cover her cheeks with her hands without looking odd.

Warrick squeezed Sara's shoulder before heading towards the other 2 and starting towards the door with them. Grissom, believing the rest of the team to have gone spoke to Sara.

"Sara honey, I'll meet you in my office in a second."

Sara's head darted up, and the other three froze on the way out of the door, slowly turning around. At the silence Grissom looked up.

"You three were still here when I just said that weren't you?"

Warrick and Nick stared and Catherine managed to nod. Grissom nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment while everyone in the room stared in him. Sara's cheeks now flaming, and Grissom's ears and cheeks also turning slightly pink.

He looked at her, "Sweetie, I think the team might have worked out we're together."

* * *

_Sorry just loved the idea, of them almost getting caught because they were acting intimately and avoiding all that and then one of them just having a slip of the tongue, especially when they could just have been found out tried to see him in his office._

_Just realised is kind of similar to the one with (I think) David or possibly Ecklie, either way the one where they keep getting almost found out, apart from then they are found out due to actions not words._


	18. Terri, No

Grissom sighed as he stared at the screen in front of him. He had done everything he could, had used every feature of the software which would improve it and yet it was still not enough to send out.

He couldn't get any information on the case, he needed to identify the skeleton before anything could be done, but the damage in the skull made it harder for the software. He needed some help. He needed an anthropologist.

Catherine walked in as he was brushing a hand over his face and removing his glasses. She came and stood behind him and folded her arms.

"Still no luck?"

"No, and I can't think of anything else I can do with this software."

"We need to call someone in."

Grissom groaned slightly. He knew she was right.

"You're right. I'll have a look on the database for anthropologists."

"No need. I called Terri about an hour ago."

"What?" Grissom asked as he span around on his chair. But she was already gone. Strolling down the corridor.

Grissom sighed and bowed his head as he leaned forward slightly, resting his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees.

He knew that Catherine was right and also that Terri was one of the best anthropologists in the world, specialising in facial reconstruction. He also knew that he didn't want to see her again.

Didn't want to feel the guilt he had felt before again, didn't want to face her and know what he had done again, didn't want to face up to his feelings.

Grissom knew he could do no more work on the facial reconstruction but also needed to work to keep his mind off Terri coming. He turned to wound marks, trying to work out the weapon.

Soon he was absorbed in the work and didn't even notice as the next two hours went as he followed up all the links he could.

"I hear you have a skull for me." He heard a voice say behind him, he pulled his face away from the microscope and turned to see Terri looking at him from the doorway, unaltered since he had last seen her, hand on the bag strap at her shoulder, other at her side.

He smiled slightly.

"Turns out the software hasn't mastered the human touch."

She visibly relaxed as she smiled, pleased to see he was still civil and sociable with her.

"Listen, Terri..." Grissom started, but she interrupted.

"I understand. Your work is important to you, as is mine to me. You had to leave. I just made it easier for you, you wouldn't have left. I would."

Grissom opened his mouth to reply, not actually knowing what to say, as Catherine walked in.

Terri turned to her and hugged her shortly as she greeted her. Grissom turned away and was soon absorbed in his work again despite his mind thinking deeply.

He didn't notice when Catherine left and Terri was still left in the room, she smiled sadly and gently at him before laying her bag down quietly and walking over closer to Grissom.

She stood watching him for a moment before lightly touching his shoulder to get his attention.

He jumped slightly and looked up at her.

"Grissom." She said gently. "Is it worth taking a chance on this?"

Grissom looked earnestly back up at her.

Suddenly he realised what he had known for a long time and just hadn't registered. '_I actually have no romantic feelings towards her anymore. I like her as a friend, but I don't love her, and I never could...'_

He then realised something that he had only just realised, that he had always forced from his mind before.

'_I can't love Terri ... I love Sara.'_

He suddenly stood up.

"No." Grissom said finally answering her question before walking out of the room without another word.

He carried on walking through the building glancing into every room as he passed, eventually he saw her, sitting in the break room, reading a magazine.

He was suddenly struck with just how beautiful she was, like he had never noticed before, how the sun reflected off her hair, how her eyes shone when she read something which fascinated her, how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.

He was struck with this as he opened the door, He stood in the doorway watching her. He saw her eyes light up the moment she realised he was there before she even looked up at him preoperly.

That extra light gave him the strength to carry on, the faith that maybe she felt the same way, or that she could, that the chance was there.

She stood up as he continued to stand there, as she stood he began walking and walked around the table to her.

He took both her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sara, I love you." He said quietly to her, she remained speechless. He began to feel worried that he had scared her, that she didn't feel the same way and that he had now lost any chance he did have of being with her.

He pulled her into a hug, needing to feel her close to him in case this was the only chance he got.

She stayed limp in his embrace for a moment before he felt her squeeze him tightly, holding him close as she drew in a deep breath.

"I love you too." She murmured in his ear and Grissom felt his heart sing in his chest as he heard the words.

He moved his head back slightly, just enough to see her face as he still held her close.

He looked at her, searching for proof and for approval. He saw happiness, love and the approval he search for.

He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back.

She grinned at him and pulled him into another kiss. Tender and exploring, gentle and loving.


	19. Hank, it helps if

_Thought of this while trying to come up with ideas for Lady Heather (which will be up soon) was writing this one while thinking of LH ideas and then had to finish this one, but have an idea for LH now, so posted in the wrong order, but LH should be up there either tonight or tomorrow_

* * *

Sara doubled over as she felt the pain in her abdamon again, this time gasping, causing Catherine to turn around and notice. Catherine quickly hurried over to her colleague and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention as she bent down to see her properly.

"Sara? What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head, either not knowing or not able to answer.

"Well, I think this is a bit more than the cramps ou claimed it was earlier." She said as she pulled out her phone. "Damn it. No signal. I'll just drive you to the hospital myself."

Sara tried to protest but the pain was too much for her to argue effectively. Catherine helped her slowly to her car and then hurried around the other side to drive her there.

She was soon admitted and was soon operated on, after it was discovered that it was an appendicitis. She had now spent a few days recovering and was thoroughly bored. Catherine had seen her a few times as had the team. The person she really wanted to see however was Grissom, and he was still away at an entomology conference and Sara and threatened that anyone who rang him home early would wind up in the bed next to her.

She sighed and threw her head back onto the pillow, she had read the latest forensics magazine she had been given three times through from cover to cover already and the team had been heavily overloaded when a large case had come in and they were 2 people down. They had all also refused to let her come back to work early to help.

She glanced up and noticed a figure making its way towards her bed, she watched the shadow approaching the curtain curiously, all she could tell was that it was a man.

She was too hopeful that it was Grissom to bother looking at the shape to see if it was. It reached the curtain and Sara held her breath as they pulled it back.

She grinned for a second before registering who was stood there, the smile soon fell from her face.

"Sara. Thank god you're ok. I saw your name on the board as I dropped someone off. It said you were recovering from surgery but I didn't know what. Thank god you're ok."

"It was only appendicits. What are you doing here Hank?" She asked him coldly.

"I wanted to check you were ok. I've been trying to think of ways to start seeing you again. I've been wondering if you'd take me back or if it was too late."

"Elaine finally got bored of you?" she questioned him, ice hanging from every syllable.

"I dumped Elaine, a few days after you dumped me. I realised what a fool I'd been. I've been trying to think of ways to make it up to you ever since."

Sara glared at him before a smile spread slowly over her face.

She saw Grissom approaching from the doorway, his eyes looking around for her. They met hers and he grinned and hurried over to her, not even seeing Hank.

He walked straight up to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Sara smiled into the kiss and he deepened it slightly. He pulled away smiling.

"Sorry, I took a while getting her honey, the others said they weren't allowed to contact me about it, something about you putting them in the hotel bed next to you." Sara held back a laugh at Grissom's smile as he said this.

Sara took hold of Grissom's hand and smiled towards Hank.

"Sorry Hank, guess you were a bit too late this time." Grissom glanced at her but she smiled at him slightly indicating everything was ok now.

Hank turned to walk away. "Oh Hank. Next time you try and convince a girl you still love her, it helps if you're not wearing a wedding ring. It also helps if your wife isn't stood behind you glaring.

Hank turned to see Elaine stood there glaring at him. He smiled weakly at her. "Oh ... hi ... sweetie."

Sara laughed as Hank suddenly began running towards the door as Elaine chased behind him trying to hit with with her hand-bag and screaming at him.

After she had calmed she sighed slightly. "I feel sorry for Elaine. I'd hate to be in her position."

"You never will have to be in her position." Sara smiled at Grissom. Then punched him in the arm at his next comment before pulling him down, laughing lightly and kissing him.

"I'd be much more subtle."


	20. Heather, phone call

_Was determined to do a Lady Heather fic at some point and forced myself to write one, as always when it is forced out it isn't as good as when actual inspiration hits, will probably write another one later. Don't know._

_BTW was originally meant to be up before chapter 19 (hank), just a bit of trivia for you, forgotten the reason I was telling you._

_Will try and write an improved Heather one like I did the Catherine. Reckon when done one of LH, inspiration should come easier for other chapters._

* * *

Grissom sat opposite Heather watching her as she poured the tea, judging if she truly was recovering, she noticed his glance.

"Mr. Grissom, I've already told you. I am learning how to cope. I may not have forgiven that man for what he did to my daughter, but the grief is now bearable, and I can live with it."

"Time will help." He promised her in a soothing voice.

"You and I both know that nothing will ease this pain. Time has taken away the harshness of it, but nothing will ease the dull pain. But thank you for your words."

Grissom opened his mouth to speak but was unsure what to say.

"Mr. Grissom, it's being almost a year. We both know that all the consoling words are long past holding comfort. But I still thank you for your company though."

They soon lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drank their tea around her table. Fortunately the conversation turned to other topics, and soon Grissom found himself fascinated by her again, and remembering the original attraction and slightly surprised when he registered that she was also obviously recalling it.

He wasn't surrised however that he no longer felt that desire, he remembered it but he didn't feel the same emotion as before.

"Mr. Grissom, I believed you to have corrected your hearing problem, yet still you watch my lips."

"As I said before, you have lovely lips."

Heather simply smiled at him gently. She opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by Grissom's cell vibrating in his pocket signalling a call.

He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID and supressed the smile which began growing on his face, knowing that it would make him smile like a fool.

"Do you mind?" He asked quickly to Heather, she shook her head. He smiled briefly as he stood up and faced out of the window.

"Hi Sara."

"Hi"

"It's good to hear from you, but can I call you back soon."

"Of course. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Thank you."

He smiled slightly as he shut the phone, glad that she understood and wasn't annoyed that he couldn't speak to her now.

He sat back down opposite Heather.

"Sorry, but I had to take that call. What were we talking about?"

"You were telling me the reason that you were watching my lips. You said that it was because I had lovely lips. I think we both know that this is not the case."

"I had an operation on both ears, it was only successful on one ear. I'm scheduled for surgery on the other ear in a months time. I still read lips as well as now listening, as I still miss points if they are stood more to one side than the other."

Heather nodded before looking at him thoughtfully. "Sara? I'm sure you've mentioned her before, one of your colleagues?"

Grissom nodded. But didn't elaborate.

"Friend?"

Again he nodded.

"Lover?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "I do love her, yes"

"But in a way different from the rest of your colleagues?"

He hesitated again before nodding.

Heather hesitated for a moment before speaking. "You really do love her don't you?"

"I do."

Heather nodded, "You can tell, everything about you altered when you spoke to her."

"Heather ... " he sighed "I'm ... sorry."

"As long as you stop watching my lips, then you should go far together." She reached out and took his hand. "You have nothing to apologise for."

Grissom smiled and squeezed her hand slightly as they lapsed into silence again. After a moment he began shifting restlessly.

"Mr. Grissom? You may go if you wish."

He looked up at Heather. She simply stared back at him.

"Go call Sara and tell her you love her, and then go home and show it to her."

Grissom smiled slightly and stood up, he reached the door before turning around. "Thank you."

She smiled and walked him to the front door, he walked out but again turned around on the threshold.

"Heather. I suggest you follow your own advice. Go tell your friend and lover that you love them. And then show them how much you love them."

And with that he was gone.

He drove home quickly and reached his townhouse. He entered and dialed Sara's number. She had been at a conference and was ue back in a few days and he had grown use to their afternoon chats.

He sighed when he went straight to voicemail, he had missed her. He groaned and walked towads his bedroom to shower before shift.

He drew in a breath as he entered his room. Sara was laying on the bed in his boxers and one of his shirts, he smiled at her.

"I love you."

* * *

_Told you it wasn't the best, really sorry, will try and do better next time, please don't be too hard on me for this._


	21. Heather, elevator

_Just realised that I hadn't done an elevator one and so decided to combine it with my second Lady Heather one. Still not achieved a marvellous Lady Heather one to the point where I can leave her alone for a while. Oh well, never mind. Will get there in the end. Finally managed to use the phrase 'on auto-pilot' in one of my fics, YAY!_

* * *

_New Updated Version (Story not altered, just no mistakes now)_

* * *

Grissom stepped into the elevator and jabbed at the button. He was working the case alone for now. He had been looking forward to working a case with Sara after he had been called out on their last night off together and had barely seen each other since then. She had been tied up with a hot case with Catherine and pulling doubles, so getting back late whereas he had had to go in early too many times for his liking recently. And now she had to go talk the DA over the case she had just finished as he didn't understand some of the information enough.

He rubbed a hand over his face as he jabbed the button repeatedly, holding back a yawn and a grimace. He would be able to see Sara after shift that night and that was all he had to keep him going. That soon he would be able to hold her again, to tell her how much he loved her, to fall asleep with her in his arms, to wake up to the soft tickle of her hair on his face, to feel alive again.

He glanced up tiredly as he heard a commotion in the hall of the hotel and vaguely registered someone running towards the elevators. He heard a shout of "hold the doors" which only dimly registered, on auto-pilot he slid his hand down to the door-holding button and pressed it down.

Suddenly a brunette was tumbling into the elevator. "Thanks" she said as she regained her balance. Grissom nodded curtly.

"What floor?" he asked politely, he might have been exhausted enough not to notice the woman who had entered the elevator, but he still had manners.

"9 please" Grissom moved his hand to the button for the 9th floor, the floor he was going to anyway.

As they rode up in the elevator and between levels one and two he heard a faint chuckle coming from the woman at his side. He turned to face her.

And his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Sara."

She beamed at him, "took you long enough! And to say you call yourself a CSI! You didn't even notice you w-" Her retort was suddenly silenced by his kiss. She paused for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.

When she pulled back she was relieved to see that the drawn look had left Grissom's face and he was back to himself again, and he was smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, neither knowing quite what to say, simply happy to see each other properly again.

They turned back to face the doors as they reached the third floor, looking like the world to no more than two CSI's with their kits, ready to face another crime scene which they only saw in their nightmares.

The elevator shuddered toa halt as the doors tried to open for the third floor. They did and another slim brunette entered the elevator silently. She pressed the button for the sixth floor before standing back and facing the doors.

Grissom looked curiously at her for a moment before speaking.

"Heather?"

She turned to face him calmly, "Good evening Mr. Grissom."

"What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I'm working."

Sara turned her head away, not wanting to look at the woman Grissom had been so enticed by even though they had already met.

Grissom opened his mouth to reply before looking confused and shutting it again, the corner of Lady Heather's mouth twitched up into a slight smile as she answered.

"I have just dropped one of my girl's off on the third floor. My client is on the sixth" the smile at the corner of her mouth became more distinctive as she continued, "you know for a CSI, you seem to be having problems thinking of the simplest ideas tonight."

Sara tried, unsuccessfully, to disguise the giggle which rose up in her as Lady Heather echoed the opening words she had sad earlier. Heather turned to her.

"Miss. Sidle" she said politely and held a hand out to her.

Sara took the hand. "Lady Heather."

Sara shook her hand once briefly and made a move to bring her hand back when Heather silently and subtly restrained it. She glanced downwards for a fraction of a second before looking back up and into Sara's eyes.

Sara also glanced down for a fraction of a second before her eye's met Lady Heather's. She gave her a barely perceivable nod, Heather smiled and released her hand and smiled gently.

"I stand corrected."

Grissom was looking on in confusion, having no idea what was happening between the two women.

They looked at him, Sara smiling gently, "you know for a CSI" they bother began silently before falling silent, neither laughing nor continuing.

Grissom opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the elevator shuddered to a halt again. He shut his mouth and watched as Lady Heather calmly stepped out of the elevator.

Sara nodded to her in farewell as she stepped out. Heather turned around to face them both.

"Goodbye Mr. Grissom, Mrs. Grissom" she said with a nod to each of them before the doors slid shut and they began travelling upwards again.

Sara glanced at Grissom as he stood there, staring at the shut doors where Heather had just been standing, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

Sara stifled a laugh until it occurred to her that he looked like he was doing a goldfish impression.

She suddenly giggled outwardly, which only became worse when Grissom turned to her confused. After a while she managed to control them.

"How ... how ...how ...?" Grissom started before looking at Sara confused.

Sara smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I really do love you sweetie."

* * *

_Ok, so maybe it isn't a 'proper/normal' elevator one, but still , it does happen in an elevator, sorry to disappoint. And yes, I know they shook hands with the wrong hands, call it artistic license. And was actually liking this until the whole speaking in unison thing, might alter that later, will get my NEW beta to have a look at it when they get back. Please R & R and let me know what you think (no flames though please)._


	22. Dr Gilbert ish, her school

_Fancied doing a Dr. Gilbert fic, I always try and slot a reference to her in my BIG fics when talking about Grissom but she still seems sadly neglected when compared to Terri and Lady Heather, so here goes, oh also, I have no idea about sign language and no idea if the grammar was the same, someone once told me something about the different way sentences were formed but can't remember if that was sign language or something else, so sorry about that, and anyone here who can speak sign language, feel free to correct me and I'm very impressed, always wanted to learn it, probably why I remember Dr. Gilbert._

_Things which are signed will be italics._

_And Yes time frame is off but nm, artistic license, I don't think personally that Grissom and Sara were together at this point but in this story they are, but you can always slot in GSR._

_Anyway, will let you read now and stop ranting on at you._

* * *

Grissom walked along the street with no idea where his feet were taking him, he was just walking, listening to everything around him, very aware of how soon, he may not be able to hear it all, he was scheduled for the operation but was still worried that it might not work out and that he would lose his hearing altogether.

The thought of never being able to hear Sara laugh properly again, to never hear her greet him, to not hear her tell him he loved her, it was more than he could bear.

Before long he found himself in front of Dr. Gilbert's School for the Deaf and Hearing Impaired, he looked up at it and after a moment's hesitation walked in and walked towards her office.

He knocked on the door before realising that she wouldn't hear that and it hit him again how much he would lose and miss out on. He rang the bell at the side and felt the slight vibration under his foot which shot through the floor, knowing that a bulb would light up on her desk as well.

"Come in" he heard her call; he took a deep breath and opened the door.

He stood in the door-frame but didn't enter the room, not knowing why he had actually come suddenly.

Dr. Gilbert was sat at her desk and looked up from her paperwork when the person at the door didn't enter.

"Dr. Grissom." She said to him, snapping him out of the daze he had been in.

He looked up at her and walked silently into the office and took the chair opposite her, head downcast.

"Are you here professionally, Dr. Grissom?"

_"Call me Gil, and can we please sign?"_

_"Of course Gil. Is everything ok? Why do you wish to sign?"_

Grissom sighed, "_You said before that I was rusty, I need to get back into practice."_

_"Is their something wrong with your hearing? It can't be about your mother, you told me that she had passed away, or is one of your team losing their hearing?"_

_"No, it's me, I need another operation, the first wasn't successful on one ear and I need to have it redone but there is a high chance it will fail."_

_"Gil, it may seem like it but the world doesn't end when you lose your hearing, I understand that you would not be able to continue with your work, but should that be the case we are always looking for more tutors here, our door will always be open to you, both personally and professionally."_

Grissom looked at her carefully,_ "Dr. Gilbert-"_

She held up a hand to stop him, "_Deanne, please."_

Grissom nodded slightly, "_Deanne, I could never ask for that."_

_"You didn't ask, I offered, think about it."_

Grissom lifted his hands up to reply but dropped them down onto his lap again as he realised he didn't know how to reply. Dr. Gilbert smiled at him gently.

"Now, tell me, what has been happening with you recently?"

Grissom opened his mouth to reply before it registered that she had spoken not signed. She seemed to realise what he was thinking.

"If the operation does fail you will have plenty of time to practise signing, I think you need to get used to speaking, remember the students here are learning, you will need to speak to them as well. So what has been happening? Any new romantic attachments?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Why do you ask that?"

Dr. Gilbert smiled at him, picked up her phone and dialed an extension number.

"_Hello, it's Deanne. Do you have a private lesson now? It's with ... your newest person isn't it?" _She signed facing the screen on the phone.

Grissom sat quietly as she watched the reply carefully.

_"Could you send her over please? And remind her to sign if she can instead of speaking."_

He waited again as she watched again.

_"Thank you."_

She looked back up at Grissom who was by now completely lost.

"Would you like me to leave if you are seeing a student?" he asked politely.

"She's only a part-time student, she decided to learn how to sign as an adult, and no you can stay here."

Grissom nodded then sat quietly until his curiosity overcame him.

"_So, why were you asking about any new romance in my life?" _He motioned, lapsing back into sign.

Dr. Gilbert made to reply when she was interrupted by a bulb lighting up on her desk, indicating someone was at the door.

"Come in" she called again.

Grissom turned to see a slim brunette walk into the room nervously. He stared at her.

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

Sara paused for a moment and glanced at Dr. Gilbert, who nodded slightly, before raising her hands and replying in slow, careful and hesitant sign language.

"_Dr. Gilbert, asked me here."_

Grissom looked at her for a moment longer before replying in sign language without thinking; he had been addressed in sign language therefore he replied in sign language.

"_You're the new student here?"_

Grissom turned when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked back at Dr. Gilbert.

"You have to remember that she has only just started, she's learning fast and can follow most things, but you will have to say it slowly."

Grissom nodded, slightly embarrassed at not thinking of that before turning back to face Sara. He asked her again, slowly this time, watching as her eyes intently followed every movement that his fingers made, for some reason it made him feel embarrassed.

She bit her lip slightly as she replied quickly, "y_es_" without expanding on that or explaining anything. She looked back up at Dr. Gilbert.

"_May I go back to my lesson please? I still have 10 minutes left and I want to ... work something out before the end."_

Dr. Gilbert simply smiled and nodded to her.

Grissom looked back at Dr. Gilbert as Sara left and asked a question which was beginning to bother him.

"Why did she hesitate just then?"

"When speaking she tends to say master a skill, but she does not yet know the word for master would be my guess, she's done that before."

Grissom nodded and lapsed into thoughtful silence, wondering how long she had been learning it, why she was learning it and why she hadn't told him.

Soon Dr. Gilbert tapped on the desk to get his attention and began signing to him again.

"_She really does love you, you know?"_

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "w_hat makes you say that?"_

Dr. Gilbert laughed gently and answered him verbally, with signing to reinforce her message.

"_She learned to sign for you."_

* * *

_Don't think we found out her name so instead went for the actress' name as found out a bit about her and she is rather impressive._

_Just realised I don't think I've ever done one from just purely Grissom's side as I find Sara a lot easier to write. Anyway, let me know what you think._

_Also, huge thanks to CJS-DEPPendent for beta'ing this chapter and for the last chapter which has now being updated to include the alterations._


	23. Young Lindsey, Zoo

_No idea how old Lindsey actually is here, still young I know that. And again don't reckon they got together this early but I wanted to do a Lindsey one when she was young, so for now they are. Will probably to an older Lindsey one later._

_Also sorry, I meant to get this out a while ago but computer is being stupied etc. etc. I can't login therefore can't post or review, so will read and review others stories soon, prmoise_

_This also probably won't be updated soon (be in about 6 weeks, sorry)_

* * *

"Now you be good for Uncle Gil today ok?"

"Yes, Mum" Lindsey Willows answered for the 6th time that day as her mum zipped up her coat.

Catherine smiled at her daughter as she reached up and tucked the lose strands of hair which kept escaping from her plait behind her ear.

Both mother and daughter looked up at the door when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Go grab your bag Linds, I'll get the door."

Catherine walked towards the door and opened it smiling at Grissom "thank you, so much," she said quietly to him.

Grissom merely nodded and walked into the house, Lindsey came running up, her rucksack swinging between her 2 shoulders and crashed into Grissom enveloping him in a hug.

Grissom reached down and returned Lindsey's hug briefly before looking down at her, "why don't you go put your shoes on kiddo?" he asked her.

Lindsey smiled up at him and went to go collect her shoes.

Grissom looked up at Catherine "listen, Cath, do you mind if I bring someone along with me and Lindsey today?"

Catherine raised her eyebrows at him. "It's this woman I've been seeing, we were gonna go out today and then you called and asked me to do this, and Lindsey's met her before when I asked you if that was ok when she came round for a few hours once and-"

Catherine cut him off as she pulled her jacket on, "Grissom, if you trust this woman and Lindsey liked her when they met before then it's fine with me, I have to get going then now, I'll see you later. You still ok to let her sleep at yours? I'm on tonight and I'll pick her up after shift" she answered quickly.

Grissom nodded as Lindsey came in before he could reply. Looking down at her, he held out a hand which she took after hugging Catherine.

"Bye bye Mummy" Lindsey waved with her other hand as she went towards the door with Grissom.

"Have fun on your date" Grissom called over his shoulder as he left the room and headed to the car with Lindsey.

Catherine threw a mock glare at Gil before leaning against the outside doorframe and smiling fondly at the figure of her daughter.

Almost as soon as the car had driven out of sight Catherine was rushing back into the house, grabbing her purse and dashing out of the door, desperately trying to make her date on time.

* * *

_One Month Later_

* * *

Lindsey stood there as her mother zipped her jacket up for her again and told her to behave.

"Are me and Uncle Gil going to the zoo again mummy?"

"I don't know Linds, you'll have to ask Uncle Gil, do you want to go to zoo again? You said you liked it last time."

Lindsey looked thoughtful for a minute and it struck Catherine that soon she would be grown up.

"I'll ask Uncle Gil to take me to the zoo another time. Mummy ... will Auntie Sara be there again this time like she was at the zoo?"

Catherine paused, speechless, for a moment.

"Auntie Sara? Sara was at the zoo with you before?"

"Yes, but shhh mummy, it's a secret, I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Catherine saw the colour rise in Lindsey's cheeks as she realised she had just told her mum something she wasn't meant to and Catherine realised that while she may grow up soon, for now she was still her little girl.

* * *

_OK, little different than what I normally do, or at least it feels it to me. And maybe it didn't focus on GSR, or end on a line about Grissom and Sara but I wrote that line and loved it and it fit there, and I couldn't bring myself to just slot it in there and write after it, it was worthy of a last line. So even if you don't like that line, please don't tell me that, just sidestep the issue._


	24. Catherine & Greg, Admitance

"So what did she say?"

Grissom looked up at Catherine and sighed slightly. "What were you saying Catherine?"

He laid his pen down on the desk, we would get no peace until Catherine was gone and had either given up trying to find out whatever she wanted or had actually found it out (and more besides knowing Catherine).

Catherine grinned at him. "You. Asking a certain lady friend out. On a date." She watched Grissom's face to see what effect it was having on him and saw him turn slightly paler, but still keeping his composure. She continued, "Maybe a lady friend who has been in your life for a while. A beautiful _brunette_ maybe."

Grissom looked back at her calmly. "Catherine, I don't know what you've heard or from whom but I'm sure you must be mistaken."

Catherine sat down on the chair in front of him. "Come on Griss. We've known each other long enough to not go through all this. You knew virtually every detail of me and Eddie, I'm only asking for information on one conversation."

Grissom sighed again and pulled his glasses off. "Cath-" he began.

"Grissom. Don't bother. Just tell me what she said when you asked her out. If not I'll just ask her myself."

Grissom looked carefully at her, he knew that look, she had worked it all out, he gave up, but not entirely.

"Fine. Although I don't think you'd get much out of her. I've never known Sara be open about something like that in her life."

Catherine looked triumphant for a moment before she realise what she'd heard.

"Sara?" She almost shouted at him. "When did you ask Sara out?"

Grissom looked at her in confusion.

Catherine continued almost shrieking. "I didn't know you were asking Sara out. I thought it was Heather."

Grissom stared at her for a moment in shock before trying to calm her down.

He finally succeeded. "Catherine, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, as long as you don't tell the rest of the team. Not yet anyway."

Catherine paused before answering. She nodded slowly.

"OK. But what happened, what made you _finally_ ask Sara out?"

Grissom opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

Greg stood in the open doorway of his office, his results sheet forgotten in his hand.

"You asked Sara out? Man! I was gonna ask her out tonight."

Grissom groaned as he realised he had no chance of stopping it. He quietly slipped his head into his hands and collapsed his arms onto the desk.

He remained with his forehead pressed against the wood, and planned to remain that was for a very long time.

* * *

_OK, bit short, and couldn't get the right ending, wanted to end it with Greg walking in but it just didn't work._

_Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while, lost my memory stick. Need it back desperately. It had al my fanfic stuff on it. I'd had a sudden burst and written a new chapter for almost every story but lost my memory stick before I could update them._

_As soon as I've found that everything will be updated. But didn't want to re-write any chapters I'd already written._

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter._

_PJC_


	25. Dr Gilbert & Grissom, practice lesson

_OK, so this is my last last chance to write a biology essay about the link between structure enzyme and function (WHAT?) not very surprisingly I ended up here._

_So please forgive me if it's a bit odd, I'm stll thinking about the tertiary structure of proteins going through my head..._

_Also thought it was about time Dr. Gilbert got some more attention, don't know why I love her character so much. Same as before, signing in italics._

* * *

Dr. Gilbert slammed her hand down on the table for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Dr. Grissom. **Please** pay attention." His head snapped back to face her. "_How are you meant to teach our students if you lose focus when merely speaking to me in sign for 10 minutes."_

Grissom nodded and turned back to face her, trying to remember what they had been saying. She rolled her eyes in undisguised annoyance.

"_Dr. Grissom. I do appreciate your offer to help teach some of our day students, god knows we need the help. But if your attention is going to wander this easily then I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your offer, I don't want to disrupt them anymore than they have already been by having to change their teachers around."_

_"Deanne, I apologise, I'll try and retain my focus more, may we please continue? I do wish to help."_

Dr. Gilbert nodded and Grissom smiled thankfully at her. He lifted his hands to pick up where he had been before in his 'practice lesson' and suddenly realised he had no idea where he'd been.

Dr. Gilbert signed again and laid a hand on Grissom's briefly before speaking to him.

_"Gil. I still do truly appreciate your offer to help, and I will still accept it if it is still what you want, but maybe we should continue this another day. Why don't you go home and talk to whoever Sara may be and then when you can think of something else other than your girlfriend, come back and we will forget today and start again. Ok?"_

He started to nod before what she had said actually sunk in.

"Sara?" he asked aloud without thinking.

Dr. Gilbert sighed again, she would have to remind him (another day) to start reacting with sign and voice instead of just voice as she couldn't expect quick reactions like that in pure sign. She replied anyway.

"_Yes, you've been talking about her all lesson. Whenever your mind wandered, with the care which you showed in your movements when you spoke of her. I can only assume that you are a couple."_

He shook his head. "_No, there is nothing between me and Sara. I only care for her as a co-worker."_

Dr. Gilbert raised her eyebrow in obvious disbelief, there was no need to say anything.

Grissom wished he could think of something anything to say.

"_Dr. Grissom. I am not one of your co-workers, you do not need to hide any relationship from me, if that is why you lied just now."_

_"I didn't lie." _Again she merely raised her eyebrow at him, Grissom continued. "_I care for her only as a co-worker, she is simply on of my friends," _by now he was wittering and simply voicing his thoughts unaware they were still being signed and spoken aloud, _"she is one of my friends, one of my closest friends, my best friends. I love her as a friend." _He sighed and finally admitted to himself what he had been trying to deny for years.

"_I love her" _he said simply.

"I do I love her" he said aloud, looking straight at Dr. Gilbert, who smiled gently and replied softly, almost whispering.

"Then go get her."


	26. Ellie, 45

_OK, so this may be a bit out there, but didn't want to do someone I'd done before and could barely think of anybody. This definitely ended up strange but I basically started with the idea of it been Ellie walking into the office and went from there to see how it went and this is the result._

_Let me know what you think please_

* * *

Grissom looked up from his paperwork, his mouth already forming the words telling Catherine to go away and to stop questioning him about who he was dating and froze before the words could get out.

He could only watch as Ellie Brass walked into the room as though this was an everyday occurence.

She sat down on the seat in front of him, barely registering his shocked expression, swung her legs to rest on his desk, "You know where my dad is?" she asked, still chewing her chewing gum casually.

Grissom simply stared at her for a moment.

"Ellie?"

She looked at him and simply watched his reaction. After a moment he seemed to recover and managed to speak again.

"Ellie, what are you doing down here?"

She shrugged, "Work dried up, people don't wanna part with their cash as much. Needed a place to crash while I work out where I wanna go next." Grissom was still astounded at her calmness and how she was still acting as though it was any other day and she was always in Grissom's office asking about her father.

"Ellie, I will tell him you're here, but please don't just hurt him again."

"He's my father. I can do what I want, I don't have to stay away from him because you tell me to" she watched him in silence for a minute before swinging her legs dwon off the desk and resting her elbows on them in one swift movement. "Look, you gonna tell me where he is or not?"

"He's away on a course, he'll be back tomorrow evening, I can't get hold of him till he gets back" he heard himself tell her.

"Fine. You got a copy of his key so that I can crash at his?"

Grissom opened his mouth to tell her before changing his mind. "No, but why don't you stay with me for tonight? There's enough room. I'm sure my girlfriend won't mind" he answered slowly.

He watched Ellie consider it before she leaned back in the chair. "So when you heading off home?"

* * *

Grissom was still casting his eyes about for Sara, Ellie was still sat in his office, happy to wait there for half an hour while he finished off his work and told his girlfriend she was coming and checking she could. Despite him saying nothing Ellie had known that while they both had a say, the girlfriend would be the one with the final word in that relationship and had simply laughed as he hurried off to find her.

He finally spotted her leaving Trace, head down in her results, he headed towards and almost crashed as she changed direction.

She sighed and looked up to see who she'd crashed into and despite herself felt a smile coming over her face and her annoyance disappear as she saw who it was.

Within a moment she had seen that something was on his mind and immediately concerned and curious about it.

"What's up, or just thinking?" she asked him lightly, leaving him an option not to answer if he wasn't ready.

He looked up at her properly, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

He took her by the arm and pulled her towards the lockers hoping no-one had seen him.

"I know this is a huge ask, but is there any chance that Brass' daughter can stay with us tonight?"

Sara stared at him in shock for a second.

"Ellie? Why's she here? Brass isn't back yet is he?"

Grissom simply watched her quietly, biting his lip.

"Of course she can stay, that's not a problem I was just wondering why she was here."

"You don't mind, she might tell Brass and everybody that we're together and live together."

"Grissom , the kid's messed up, she was working as a prostitute, yes, Brass told me everything, if she needs somewhere safe to stay that's not a problem, Brass has done a lot for us both, this is the least we can do."

Grissom smiled at her and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead, "Thank you" he whispered "I'll see you at home."

Sara smiled and squeezed his hand as he left the locker room, apparently she was now done for the day.

Everybody knew of Ellie, very few people had met her properly, Sara however had spoken to her in depth when she'd been supporting Brass after he was shot. She didn't know why as the girl didn't tell her much adn barely spoke to her, but something in Ellie reminded Sara of herself and she knew she would do anything to help her if she could.

Slowly she made her way out after clearing away her case and drove home, wondering when Grissom would arrive.

* * *

She was part way through preparing a meal when she heard a car pull up outside.

She heard Grissom pull open the door and two sets of footsteps walk in.

"Ellie, this is my girlfriend."

"Sup?" She asked her simply.

Sara turned around and saw the recognition dawn in Ellie's eyes. While they'd spoken Sara had told her a lot about herself in an attempt to get Ellie to see that you could get anywhere from any family and upbringing and background, that she could turn her life around, and somehow her long-lasting love for Gil Grissom had come up and she had unburdened herself to a seemingly uncaring Ellie. She saw now that she had taken it all in and Sara seemed to see something in Ellie's eyes. As though their was a romantic side to her which was happy Sara and Grissom had got together.

She looked at her carefully as Sara greeted her.

"No way. You're Grissom's girlfriend?"

Sara nodded as she dried her hands on a tea-towel and walked towards Grissom, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"While we're on the subject Ellie, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your dad or the team that me and Grissom are together."

Ellie raised her eyebrow.

"Hundred bucks to keep your secret."

"15" Sara countered.

"75."

"20."

"65."

"30."

"45."

"Deal."

Sara reached forward and shook Ellie's hand before looking at Grissom.

She stifled her laughter as she saw his shocked expression and the confusion in his eyes as well as disbelief.

She giggled gently as he looked back at her.

"Sorry sweetie, got carried away in the game."

She looked across at the smug looking Ellie.

"Well Grissom, you know the deal, pay the woman."


	27. Catherine, Flat Shoes

_Felt it was time for another found out chapter_

_so been re-reading Second Steps and ish based on that (possibly)_

* * *

"Hey sweetie" Grissom answered as his door shut without even looking up from his work.

He heard the final click as the door latch fell into place. "What would you have done if that was Catherine walking into the room?"

He looked up and saw Sara stood opposite him smiling. "I thought it was" he replied smoothly.

Sara grabbed a cushion off the couch and had thrown it at him in under 10 seconds after the comment.

Grissom grinned back at her as he lifted his head above the table after his reflective duck.

This kind of pattern had emerged a few months ago and seemed to happen everytime Sara went to his office, which was possibly slightly more often than was strictly necessary. And they always invariably ended with her throwing the same cushion at him to the point where it had almost become a reflex to duck if she even moved her hand as she entered the room.

But it was one of the few things they could do in work and still feel a kind of intimacy between them. Somehow they had ended up agreeing that nothing would ever happen between them at work, even a simple kiss in his office was going too far. As the need for some for of intimacy at work became noticed it had happened, Sara had walked into his office and he had greeted her with "Morning, dear" and now whenever she entered he ended up greeting her with some form of endearment to the point where he also didn't realise.

And if the only way they could touch each other was throw a flying cushion then it would just have to do. He'd tried hiding the cushion once but discovered he didn't mind having it thrown at him if it was by Sara and had returned for the next time she entered.

She settled into the chair opposite his, "You know one of these days you're gonna say something like that and it won't be me walking in."

"How do you know I don't call everybody sweetie, sweetie?"

She just raised an eyebrow at him and he forced the smile away from his face.

She sighed slightly as she opened the file she'd brought in with her, she was here to see him about work and needed to remember that, it was the only downside with going into his office more often, it was one of the few things that would make her want to stop working and just sit talking to him through the whole shift.

* * *

"Hi darling" he said as the door clicked into place.

"Since when have you ever called me darling?" Sara responded.

"Felt like it" was his simple reply, accompanied by a shrug. He ducked as he expected a cushion to come flying through the air, his cheeks turning pink as he realised she hadn't thrown the cushion.

He glared at her slightly as he heard her try to stifle her laughing at his pink cheeks and embarrassment.

* * *

"Good morning, my dear."

Grissom looked up at the answering silence.

"Oh my god, you're seeing someone from work aren't you?"

He had to question slightly why Catherine's mind always seemed to jump to the worst and generally correct assumption, with him it just always seemed to be about relationships.

"So who is it?" she asked as she sat on the chair opposite.

"Who's who?" Grissom asked in reply, knowing it wouldn't stop her but might buy him time to think.

"This person who you're dating from within the lab, who you've probably been dating for about 6 months at a rough guess considering you're already on pet names within work and not having to look up when the person you though it was walked in the room."

He laid his arms on the table as he laid the pen down from the paperwork.

"Why aren't you wearing heel today Catherine?"

She smirked slightly, "Well, we know it's someone who normally wears flat shoes."

Grissom gave up slightly. "Catherine, I've got a lot of work to do, I'll talk to said person after that and see how much I she'd happy for me to say, and rest assured its not 'cos we're ashamed we just don't want to put any more pressure on it or alter any feelings towards either of us in the lab or for anybody to doubt our ability to do our jobs well because of this. It's more of a self-preservation that a privacy thing."

"I'll give you an hour" she counted.

He nodded quickly before putting his head in one hand and trying to resume his paperwork.

"Sara told me I'd get it wrong one day and say it to Catherine" he muttered to himself quietly.

"Oh my god! You're going out with Sara!"

He sighed, "Come back in properly Catherine, don't stand shouting in the doorway."

He was in for a serious interrogation and he knew it, why he couldn't he have just waited another few moments before saying anything, they'd decided to tell the team anyway. He shook his head and groaned slightly as he pictured the look on Sara's face when she heard she'd been right.


	28. N & W & A, Elevator recording

_In all of these kind of stories everybody has to write the compulsory stationary cupboard one, so expect that next as I think it's time has come. But for the moment I seem to be fond of elevators they've already occurred a fair few times in my stories but hey I seem to like them. So this one and the next or next but one one will be elevator one. Maybe its the fact that they're not called lifts over there. *Shrug*_

_Also really couldn't decide on who the second person here should be so it might end up a bizarre combination. Was so tempted to alter the "woman" later as well, but the others didn't know anyone like Heather well enough and then it wouldn't be GSR anyway. OK, everybody needs to write one of these, but I'll probably write another one later with the same storyline, you have been warned, I want to write a better one._

* * *

"Man I hate watching camera footage sometimes" Nick managed after his yawn, he had nothing against hanging out with Archie or Warrick and working a case together, but even for the best of them CCTV could become a bit tedious, especially as it was already reasonably good quality for a hotel camera and so there wasn't any particular challenge to it.

Besides, this had to be the most boring Vegas hotel footage they'd ever gained. Not only had they not seen their suspect or anyone they recognised except the vic once but they hadn't seen anything at all, normally on 8 hours worth of tape there would be at least 1 drunk couple trying to control themselves in the elevator on the way up to their room if not more.

But on this there was nothing, it had to be the best behaved hotel ever in the history of Vegas.

He saw Warrick nod in reply to his comment and down his coffee, probably hoping the caffeine would revive his interest.

It was still on fast forward and as Warrick stood up to go get more coffee Nick saw something quickly flash across the screen.

"Wait wait, Archie pause it and go back a bit."

Archie nodded and rewound a few minutes worth of tape until the blur which Nick had seen had totally gone and was to the point as they entered the elevator.

Warrick came back into the room in case they'd managed to find something major.

Nick stared at the screen as he realised the quality wasn't as good as he had first thought.

"Is that ... Grissom?"

Archie paused the frame and zoomed in slightly, clearing the image as he did so. "Yeah, but who's that with him?"

Warrick peered over his shoulder, "Someone with dark hair. Maybe he had a date we didn't know about. Shame she's out of shot."

They all stared at the image for a moment before something clicked in Nick's brain.

"Archie, zoom in one that point, just there" he said pointing with his finger even though neither of the others could see what he meant.

Archie zoomed in and quickly adjusted the resolution as he spotted the glint of silver Nick had seen.

Nick gasped as the image became clear enough to make it out.

"Isn't that the necklace Sara always wears? She hasn't taken it off for like the last 3 months, a few months after she started dating that guy."

"You don't think...?"

Warrick tailed off, it seemed unbelievably that Grissom and Sara had finally got their act together, and that none of the team had noticed this.

"They might just have been on a case. Archie zoom back to the whole image will you."

"They don't have their cases with them" Archie confirmed as they all looked on.

"Are we sure it's Sara?" Warrick asked.

Nick shugged, "It fits, Archie play it again in real time."

Archie nodded as he altered the settings back to real time and began to paly the tape.

"Well, whoever it is he's holding her hand."

All three watched in intently, making the occasional comment to see if they could discover anything else at all about her hair or how close they were standing, all three stared as they saw Grissom pull the woman closer and wrap an arm around her waist. Soon lapsing back into silence as they watched.

They watched as Grissom leaned over and spoke to the person stood next to him, could see her shoulders moving as she laughed gently, watched as she pulled him to face her, watched in horror almost as they saw him start to kiss her, unable to peel their eyes away from the screen even when they all wanted to.

Before they knew what they were watching what had started as a boring elevator ride was quickly turning into one of the interesting ones and all realised how glad they were the rest of the couples they saw they didn't know, they saw Grissom lean against her and almost disappear out of shot as she presumably was flattened against the wall and he kissed her strongly.

All recoiled as they saw the woman become more forceful and start to push him towards another wall as she tried to pull off Grissom's tie, within moments their combined gazes had returned to the screen in front of the trying to make out who the woman was without seeing Grissom in any light they didn't want to.

They saw the floor buttons light up again as the elevator stopped at a floor. As it came to slow they could see even on the small grainy film, both the womans and Grissoms attempts to calm down and look normal in case someone entered and impatiently wait to reach their floor.

They all knew Sara well enough to recognise her but didn't seem to truly believe it was her unless they saw her face.

The watched as the woman pulled away and simply rested her head on his as her breathing slowed and evened and as they saw the light streaming through the opening elevator doors appear they watched as she turned around with a calm expression back on her face and moved further away from Grissom.

None of them could speak, they'd actually seen her face, it actually was Sara.

The continued to watch as the couple calmly reached their floor and Grissom took Sara by the hand and almost dragged her out of the elevator.

Eventually Nick cleared his throat and seemed to find his voice.

"Well..."

"Was that really Sara?" Warrick asked against all evidence that it couldn't be.

Nick nodded still staring at the now paused screen, "Must have been, she was wearing the right necklace."

Suddenly all three men heard a sound behind them, the simple sound of footsteps and a door clicking shut and all turned to face that direction.

"What's up guys, it looks like you've all just seen a ghost?" Sara asked as she continued further into the room.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all."

"Absolutely nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and looked round at them all and as she turned slightly she saw Nick making frantic gestures at Archie who was hurredly trying to alter what the screen was showing.

Sara walked over and glanced at the tapes they had been working their way through.

She read the name of the hotel and some of the dates and forced her voice and manner to remain unchanged. "Where's the 27th here? I can only see the 26th and 28 th, was your vic out of town on the 27th or something?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it's in the machine" Archie replied, not quite willing to look at her properly.

They heard a moment of silence before she quietly breathed the word "Crap" and pulled out her cell phone, typed in a number and called it.

"Hi Gil, you know how you were mentioning the case which you gave Nicky and Warrick yesterday?"

She paused to listen to his reply.

"Well, they've just found the tapes ... and we're on them."

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. On the screen right now is an image of us making out against an elevator wall while you grab my butt."

Everybody heard a moments silence at the other end of the line as Archie hastily tried to alter the image he'd accidentally managed to move the screen to show in his haste.

"You think I'm explaining this by myself, of course you're coming over. I'll see you soon."

And all four people in the room could clearly hear the exasperated "Yes dear," on the other end of the line.


	29. S & G & ?, Elevator Fear I

_Told you to expect another elevator one._

_BTW warning you I WILL have put the word lift in here a few times, I'll try and spot them and take them out but you have been warned and you know what I mean._

_This is gonna be a two-parter and partly a how they got together as well as how they got found out. Please review both halves._

* * *

Both stared at the closed doors in front of them, their eyes occasionally flicking to the floor display console as the numbers flicked up. Grissom could hear Sara's deep even breathing, it seemed calmer than usual he noticed, almost as though she was forcing herself to be calm. He forced himself to not look at her and to carry on watching the floor numbers as they rose through the hotel.

Sara glanced back up at the display numbers again and felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw they hadn't risen, maybe the lift was broken, maybe they were slowing down and that was why and the lift was about to break, or go hurtling back down the shaft. As she stared the floor number changed and she breathed out in relief and forced her breathing to become deep and even again. She hated elevators, she always had and probably always will. She had just learned to cope with them, the only time she didn't dislike them was when they had stopped on the bottom floor and she could get out and walk away. Other than that she really did not like them, she had just taught herself that as long as they kept moving she would be ok as she was going somewhere and would be able to get out soon.

How could she be a CSI with a fear of small spaces including elevators. A fair few murders took place in the penthouses and there was no way she was climbing that many stairs with a heavy kit or bags of evidence. She corrected herself, she didn't have a fear of enclosed spaces, just enclosed spaces which dangled above nothingness with only a long fall down which would ultimately end in death or probably paralysed or maybe if she was lucky just a few broken bones. She forced her mind away from it and onto the only thing which would distract her more.

How close she was stood to Gilbert Grissom.

She could see the steady rise and fall of his chest out of the corner of her eye, hear his faint breathing, smell the smell which just was Gil Grissom. She was only millimetres away from touching him.

Maybe she had been better thinking about been trapped in an elevator she realised after a moment as all the rush of feelings she tried to hold at bay whenever they were on a case together came flooding into her with full strength.

Why could he not just say no outright. Then she could try and move on, but he wasn't with anybody else and he still complimented her in ways she'd never heard him complimenting Catherine and there were too many glances and accidental grazing of hands and arms for Sara to put it all down to accident or coincidence or her hopefulness. Even she couldn't be that wrong about him. It would be easier if he said no outright.

It might even be better.

But it would be even better if he said yes.

Both glanced around them as they heard a bang and the elevator shuddered and finally stopped going upwards, fortunately not going downwards either, the lights flickered slightly and the annoying music they had playing through the speakers shut off.

Grissom calmly walked over to the panel where the emergency button was and pressed it down. He paused her a moment and the phone at the side of it buzzed, he picked it up and held it to his ear. Sara couldn't help wondering how old the elevator was and the wires holding it up if there was an actual phone there and not an integrated speaker. She recalled reading an article about having an actual phone made people stay calmer than a grid in a wall to speak to and prayed that this was true and that was why the hotel had put it in.

She heard Grissom thank the person on the other end of the phone and replace it.

She watched him without really registering anyway as he walked towards her. She was too busy trying to control her breathing and slow it back down to a normal pace to really notice.

She felt warm hands rest on her shoulders and looked up into the calm face of Grissom.

"Sara, they're doing everything they can to get us out, but it's going to be a little while, there's young children in the other carriage and they're going to get them out first. So it might be a little while, but we're perfectly safe and we'll be out soon. I promise."

Sara nodded and finally managed to slow her breathing down slightly. Even though he couldn't do anything Sara still believed Grissom's promise.

It didn't make the situation any better though.

She walked backwards until she hit a wall and then moved sidewards along it to reach the corner, keeping the view with the largest possible space in front of her at all times, she slowly slid down the wall after she reached the corner and crouched there still trying to convince herself everything was ok and nothing was going to happen.

But the more she tried the more scenarios came into her head. The more graphic the details in her mind got. The worse it all became.

Just as she seemed to have convinced herself that she was going to die in there and she may as well give up all hope the one thing that might keep her going sat down next to her, reached across and silently took her hand in his.


	30. S & G & T, Elevator Fear II

Part 2

_OK, maybe I stole a slight idea from Wedding Date, (and a line from it) but I've read hundreds of what I had in my head and this seemed more like the kind of thing I wanted to write, but it will go back to the original idea soon after._

_Sorry this took so long to post, I was never at the right house after I wrote it._

* * *

Something in his touch seemed to return some of the warmth to her body and give her some hope they'd get out of this. She gratefully squeezed his hand and held onto it tightly before sitting down properly next to him.

She didn't know how long they sat there and she managed to keep the demons at bay just by holding his hand. Eventually though they began to creep back and she needed to take her mind of them again.

"Grissom?" she said still staring at the space in front of her.

"Hmm?" She sensed him turn his head to look at her but she still stared into space and saw him turn it back to stare out with her soon after.

"Talk to me" she requested.

"What about?" he asked simply. She should have known he would have asked something like that rather than just talking or suggesting a topic, still keeping as much to himself as possible despite the hand he was already holding her hand.

"Anything. You. Tell me about you, you seem to have heard everything about my life and heard most of my stories and I've barely heard any of yours."

He nodded and lapsed into silence, but clearly thinking what to tell her rather than refusing to answer so she waited patiently.

"When I was five I didn't like painting or colouring, even drawing bugs, and an aunt on my dad's side sent me a box of wax crayons for by birthday. My mum put them with all my toys, hoping I'd start to draw with them 'cos she was already losing her hearing she wanted be to able to use my hands I think, anyway, I took them and hid them in a cupboard and hoped she'd forget about them, the next day they were back in my toy-box so I hid them somewhere else. The next day the box was back with my toys. So I opened the box and kept the green one, I think I put it in my pocket and then I hid the rest separately thinking she wouldn't look for all of them and not be able to find all of them.

"I buried the black one and the yellow one in the garden and she didn't find those 'cos I was always digging in the garden. Then I hid the blue one in my dads sock drawer and he found it instead of my mum and told me to hide it somewhere better. So I went into the wardrobe and put the blue crayon in a pocket in his trousers and put the pink one in the other pocket, he didn't say anything but I remember him trying to get the wax out of his pocket later because they melted in their when we didn't have air con. And then the red one I hid under their bed.

"The next day I went into the toy-box and only the red one was there, in it's proper place in the box. I think I'd kept the green one and put it in my room but I can't remember. But there was still this red one with the rest of my toys, so I hid it again and the next day the same thing happened. And no matter where I put it, on top of the fridge, inside the freezer, behind the TV my mum always found it and put it back in the box. I was convinced that she had a camera on it and watched to see where I hid it so I covered it in cloth one day and hid it and she still found it and it appeared in the box the next morning.

"So I'd been hiding just the red one and none of the others for about a week and it kept turning up and I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide it. I went all around the house and couldn't find anywhere so I went out into the garden and was going to hide it in the flowers but then I didn't want to because none of the flowers were red and so you'd be able to see it. So for some strange reason I decided to try and hide it up my nose."

He stopped speaking for a moment and turned to look at Sara as she laughed silently, her shoulders rocking gently. He smiled as he saw her fear seemed to have left her and carried on with his tale.

"My mum couldn't pull it out when it got stuck and didn't want to hurt me so she bundled me into the car and drove me straight down to the emergency department even though she still had a curler left in her hair and I remember that because this curler was also red. But so she drove me straight down there and I remember all the nurses laughing at me and saying how cute it was and I tried to hide under the covers of the bed they had sat me on even though they were too tight for me to pull out and untuck. So they pulled the crayon out of my nose and told my mum that nothing was wrong and I remember a nurse giving me a sticker saying I was a brave boy. Then for some strange reason they cleaned the wax crayon and offered it to my mum, apparently I was shouting at her to leave the evil crayon behind and come home but she took it and put it in a metal tin when she got home where she kept all her keepsakes.

"I was helping her tidy out a little while ago and I found this box and that crayon was still inside it and it still made her laugh when I showed it to her."

Sara was still laughing quietly while Grissom thought of what else he could tell her to keep her preoccupied. He didn't have any more stories he felt like sharing, since his dad had died and his mother had lost her hearing entirely there still were good time but they were fewer and harder to put into words as quite a few involved him getting sign language wrong or trying to say complex sentences. But he could still tell her random facts and just see what his kind could remember.

Sara was looking at him now as he sat thinking. "Tell me another?" she asked in a way that he found himself unable to refuse.

"When I was younger my mother used to watch old black and while movies and I saw a film with Fred Astaire in it and wanted to become a tap dancer.

The first time I saw a spider I screamed and ran away and refused to go into the cupboard where I'd seen it for a week. I failed my first driving test because someone a little way in front of us crashed and the boot popped open and there was a bloody hand in there and I jumped out of the car in the middle of my exam and told the everybody who wasn't a paramedic to not touch anything at all or even graze the side of the car in case they contaminated any evidence.

I almost set a physics experiment on fire when I let the current get too high for the circuit.

I used to suffer from asthma.

I almost turned down the lecture at your university but decided at the last minute to take it and I'm glad I did so that I met you.

I can't stand sparkling water or raisins and I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met."

Sara gasped and looked at Grissom, typically he was still staring away from her, just like he had at the ice rink when he had implied he thought her beautiful, she continued to look at him silently for another moment, she saw him to start to face her.

Just as their eyes locked the carriage shook and another bang echoed around them. Sara snapped her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her legs and without realising pulling her hand out of Grissom's in the process. He sat looking shocked until the phone buzzing again startled him into action. He stood up and crossed the lift to it, making sure he didn't cause any more motion in the carriage to disturb Sara. he picked it up, listened intently and replaced it.

He walked back over to Sara and crouched in front of her, laying his hands over hers and waited for her to look up at him.

Sara its going to be a little longer and the carriage may move around a bit and there may be a few more noises but we're going to be down to the floor below us and out before you realise it. It shouldn't be long at all now, but any noises or moving is meant to happen, ok?"

She nodded slowly and clasped both his hands tightly again as though she were drowning and they were her one lifeline.

He caught her eye and held it, trying to keep something stable and keep her calm by having something to focus on.

He saw the fear flash through her eyes as the carriage moved slightly again.

"Sara, stay with me ok. Don't think about anything else. Just think about looking at me, nothing else around you matters. I'm going to be here and you're going to be ok. Now just listen to my voice, listen to what I'm saying and keep looking at me ok."

She nodded slightly, still barely daring to move in case anything else happened. Grissom could think of nothing but distracting her.

"What shape are fibres from cars?"

"What?"

"What shape are fibres from cars?" he repeated slowly.

"Tri-lobal."

"What does GCMS stand for?"

Grissomwinced as the elevator shook again, glancing at Sara he saw that she'd barely noriced.

"Gas Chromatograph Mass Spectrometer."

"How long does a DNA profile take?"

He felt them begin to descend slowly but still slightly shaky and knew he just needed to occupy her mind for a few more minutes.

"At least a week."

His mind was still trying to think of ideas.

"What is the empirical formula of TNT?"

He finally built up the courage to ask her what he'd wanted to for years as she answered.

"C7 H5 N3 O6."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes."

As the doors slid open Sara seemed to register what he had said and stayed where she was, holding onto his hands so holding him down with her.

"Did you mean that?"

Grissom glanced at the door and saw the gang assembled there, obviously keeping up to date on what had been happening with them. But he'd had enough of saying he couldn't go out with her and now it was time to finally do what he wanted and hope it was worth it.

"Yes" he said quietly, looking at her in the eyes again, "Would you like to go get dinner sometime? As my date?"

She nodded again, "yes" she murmured quietly.

He grinned at her and squeezed her hands quickly before pulling her up.

The team were still stood staring at them as though they couldn't believe what they had heard.

Sara couldn't help smiling as he loosely kept hold of one hand.

She did force herself not to laugh though as she noticed Grissom's ears turn pink as the team looked at their entwined fingers.


	31. Catherine, The Wrong Aisle

_Did write this in about 10 minutes in an attempt to get my mind of something else which I really really didn't want it staying on. So might be a bit off, not sure, had the idea floating around and wasn't sure how to write it, whether to write it or who to have finding it out and then needed to do something and it came out like this. Might do a different take on this later with another idea I was playing with. Really probably won't be good. Will try and write a better one soon if I can focus properly by then. Apologies in advance, I barely want to read this but need to post it to make it feel finished although the more I write here the less I want to. I'm gonna shut up now._

* * *

Grissom grimaced slightly, now this had to be true love. No wonder Sara normally did the big shop, it was tedious and dull.

And, he was about to find out, could be acutely embarrassing for a man.

He'd offered to go with her been ill, thinking it couldn't be that bad, he'd dutifully written out the list she had dictated, and she kindly hadn't laughed as his face paled when he heard what he needed to buy.

He wasn't embarrassed about things like this in work. But that was work there you had to be prepared for that kind of thing, you had gloves on for that kind of thing, you didn't have to brave the supermarket shelves with all the different brand and labelling and slogans he really didn't want to see and not only this but see other women there as if it was nothing.

It probably was nothing to them anymore, thank god none of the team could see him now, Greg would barely be able to stand up at the look of nervousness on Grissom's face over such a simple thing.

Grissom drew in a deep breath, turned a corner and walked down the aisle he'd been avoiding all morning.

Feminine products.

He hurried down the aisle, head down, looking for the right section, he'd been told roughly where it was and was now hoping nothing had altered since then and that he had to search.

He found the right area and quickly scanned his list again for the right product and his eyes darted over the shelves trying to locate it.

Finally he found it, grabbed it, shoved it in his trolley and stepped back crashing into someone as he did so.

He turned around to apologise, "Catherine?"

"Grissom? What are you doing down this aisle?"

"Oh, read the wrong sign, didn't mean to be in this one, why would I go down this one?" he muttered quickly, not quite daring to meet her eyes.

He hoped that he could escape soon or change the subject, besides he didn't want to tell Catherine that he was with Sara, not yet anyway, they'd agreed to tell them together within the next few weeks, it had never seemed like the right time before. He didn't see her glance quickly downwards.

"Right ... why do you have a box of tampons in your trolley then?


	32. S & G, Burst pipe

_Woah I haven't written in a long time, but finally have a bit more time now that I'm back in school (that should really be the other way around, but that's how my life works) also have virtually no inspiration just a desire to write, so that coupled with the long break could make this a lousy chapter but I've got to get back into it somehow. _

_This may be a how they got together instead of found out but that can branch into this at _

* * *

"Damn it" Sara screamed out as the pipe burst all over her. She stood up and looked down at herself. '_Fabulous'_ she thought to herself '_the one day a water pipe bursts on me is the one day I decided to wear a white t-shirt'_. She stepped further away as the pipe continued to gush around her, groaning as she noticed the water flow over her spare bag, '_even better, the only spare clothes I have get drenched as well'._

She turned around to see Grissom there simply staring at her, he noticed her turn and looked up to her face, he closed his mouth and opened it again, no words coming out, she watched as he shook his head slightly, closed his mouth again, swallowed, and attempted to speak.

"You ok? Heard ... scream."

Sara would've laughed at his lack of ability to speak at any other time when she was less annoyed. She looked down at herself again and her now see-through t-shirt and dripping trousers, she glanced back up and saw Grissom clearly struggling to keep his eyes on her face.

She sighed and held her hand out to him, "Give me your shirt."

He stared at her for a moment, "what?"

She began tapping her foot impatiently "I said, give me your shirt" she was met with a blank look from Grissom. "My spare shirt's at the lab, the overalls in my bag are now soaked and you have a spare shirt back at the lab."

He still stared at her non-plussed. "Then I'll give you my spare shirt when we get back to the lab" he said, holding his lapels almost defensively.

"Grissom!" she sighed exasperatedly trying desperately not to shiver too much as she folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to remain decent. "I'm soaking wet with freezing cold water and it's winter. I don't want to leave these clothes on while we go back as the heater isn't working properly. It's a 45 minute drive back to the lab if we don't hit traffic, which we will, and we've still got evidence to collect and we can't afford the time it would take to get there and back and still get evidence and get it processing before the shift is out."

Grissom ran through what she had said, looking for another way but he couldn't find it as he glanced at her and saw her shivering and her lips turning slightly blue. Reluctantly he turned and started undoing the buttons on his shirt before shrugging it off his shoulders.

Even in her current state Sara couldn't help noticing the way his muscles moved as he shrugged the shirt off, and was impressed with what she saw as he turned around, part of her had been expecting proof of his lack of exercise and slight age on her, and while it may not have been perfect, he wasn't far off, better than she had expected. Enough for her to know that the shiver that went through her as he handed her the shirt wasn't all to do with the cold.

She glanced at him as he turned away from her again and as she turned away from him.

She peeled off her t-shirt and pulled the shirt around her shoulders, slipping her arms into the sleeves, she slowly buttoned it up starting at the top as she reached her hips she spared a glance for her trousers, she felt them and could virtually wring them out, after a moments hesitation she pulled them off as well, leaving her stood there in just his long shirt and a pair of shoe covers she had slipped over her bare feet.

Grissom heard her cough slightly and turned around.

He was greeted with what he believed to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Sara, her damp hair already beginning to curl gently as it framed her face, only wearing his shirt. He couldn't help but let his eyes sweep over her, noting the way the shirt only just kept her decent as it had low buttons, noting how it didn't even reach mid-thigh, noting her long legs, and finally glancing back up to see her self-conscious expression, with a slight smile quirking the side of her mouth as she watched him.

He knew she had no idea how breathtaking she was and how she had touched him more than any one else and simply met her eyes and held them for a long while.

Finally Sara looked away, pulling down the shirt to try and make it go lower and cover more, after a moment she gave up and bent down to retrieve her clothes and put them in the already wet bag and move it further away from the pipe. He glanced at it to see that the flow had subsided to a mere trickle, the water people had finally shut it off like they were already meant to.

She smiled briefly at him and glanced down over his chest before turning back to evidence collecting, both glad they had already photographed and collected most of the evidence from the floor so none had been destroyed by the water.

After just over half an hour they had finished the room and had rechecked the other rooms to make sure they had got everything, and Grissom could barely stand staying in the same room as Sara and was unsure how he would cope on the drive back.

He watched as she knelt down and fastened up her kit, packing it all away and sealing it. She stood up and again he was struck with the same image as before, this time noting however that he couldn't think of ever seeing anything more attractive or sexier.

Her stood there, wearing only his shirt, sleeves folded up to her elbows, moving with an unconscious grace, holding herself cautiously though in her strange outfit, without even realising he had stepped closer to her as he had looked at her, close enough that he could make out the individual freckles on her face, and each fleck of gold in her rich brown eyes.

He'd also forgotten that he was no longer wearing a shirt in his stunned reverie until Sara gently and tentatively laid a hand on his chest.

Watching his eyes constantly she placed her other hand on his chest, and still carefully let them slowly roam over him, going up into his hair, gently caressing his face, her hands only stilled as she felt him place a hand on her cheek and linger there.

She pulled her arms back and simply rested them on him lightly as he allowed his hand to linger on her cheek and then travel up into her hair before going down to rest on her neck, his thumb along her jawline.

Both not daring to touch any more than tentatively for fear the other person may object or the moment be broken.

He continued to look deeply into her eyes before slowly pulling her forward, as the gap between them decreased he placed his other hand on her waist and held her there for a moment.

Both so close, he could feel her breath on his cheek and knew that it was now or never and that he never wanted this moment to end, amazingly aware of the mere centimetres separating them. He then slowly tilted his head down slightly and closed the gap between them as he met her lips with a gentle kiss. It was only short and tender but when he pulled back she was still breathless.

She closed the gap between their bodies as she slid her hands around to the base of his neck and stroked the curls of hair she found there.

"Thank god that pipe burst" she whispered quietly before closing the final gap between them and kissing him more forcefully, pulling him closer to her, hands roaming wherever they could find flesh, along his back, under her shirt, and Grissom knew he would never tire of the feel of her skin under his or the taste of her lips, neither wanting the moment to end and neither wanting to part.


	33. Riley, Video Screens

_This is an older one, sorry for any confusion over the name Riley but I couldn't remember any other cops that I liked, but this is before the new CSI Reilly just so you know, thanks to Neelloc12 for the idea for this person. Can't quite get it right but I'll tweak it later or write him another one to make up for it._

* * *

Detective Riley let out a long breath as he paced around the property, almost stomping. He did enjoy his job, he'd got into it to 'catch the bad guys' and he knew that with Grissom and his team they had caught more of them recently than he could remember in his many years in homicide, but he couldn't help noticing how long they took. He'd already gone in once to check how they were doing and if he could get back to the nice air-conditioned building yet, rather than standing there turning the same colour as a beetroot in the strong sun but they had just hurried him out and told him not to use that door again until they'd processed everything around it. Nick had already gone back to the lab with one truck-full of evidence. Surely Grissom and Sara were almost done now, there was no way they could still be processing.

He walked round to the back door of the house and slipped on a pair of overshoes before slowly entering the house.

He made his way to the main stairs watching everywhere he stepped for a sign they hadn't finished yet, although unless it was amazingly obvious he doubted he'd see it.

He reached the staircase and listened for a moment until he heard indistinct sound coming from upstairs. He made his way upstairs slowly, trying to make out the sounds he could hear, as he reached the top he realised it was coming from somewhere in the bedroom and finally worked out why he hadn't been able to work out any words. He kept listening and all he could hear was quiet moaning.

Cautiously he stepped forward, not entirely sure he wanted to enter the room, only a fool couldn't work out what the sounds in there were, and he wasn't a fool. His eyes almost closed he opened the door to the bedroom, and looked in to see it empty, he paused for a second and saw a closet door slightly ajar and could still hear the sounds issuing from it.

He strode across the bedroom and wrenched the door fully open ready to confront them both for inappropriate behaviour and the embarrassment of a lifetime but found himself staring speechless into the room.

Sara turned around to face him, "I think we found his equivalent of a goodie drawer."

Riley couldn't even think of a reply more than a grunt as he looked around him. Videos playing from a dozen screens in the opposite wall of the large "closet" complete with surround sound, a different woman in every shot with the same man. chains hung up on a third wall and the fourth wall hung things he still couldn't recognise after thirty years on the job, and had the distinct impression he wouldn't want to know.

He grumbled something about processing it quickly if they could before retracing his steps and leaving the house.

Another two hours later he was already bored again and still overheating, surely they had rookies to do this kind of waiting around, he'd got given all the bad jobs when had first joined. He was trying to work out whether to go in for a third time when he saw them both walk out of the house, carrying armloads of sealed brown bags.

He grabbed some off Sara so she could open the truck door and helped her load them into the back.

"I almost thought that was you two for a second when I came up the stairs earlier and heard those videos."

Sara smiled at him, "Riley" she said slowly and fondly, "you give us far too much credit" she quipped calmly. He chuckled and told them to call him when they got some leads while he followed up on some comments from the neighbours.

He managed to just catch Grissom murmuring "like we'd ever do that at a crime scene" and turned to catch Sara quickly laying a hand on his arm to soothe him and laugh quietly. As she noticed Riley facing them she quickly removed her hand from Grissom's arm and gained an innocent expression while Grissom glanced at her quickly at the sudden movement, followed her eyes and made his way around to the front seat.

Riley gave Sara a strange look, a thoughtful look, she waved at him sweetly before also making her way to the front of the truck.

Riley looked after them both fondly as he headed towards his own car, across the street from them, as he knew, he was no fool, and he could see something between them, he'd have to watch them as they worked the case with him and see if he saw anything to confirm his suspicions.

He reached his car, dumped his jacket in the back and turned on the ignition. He glanced across as he noticed the CSIs hadn't left yet, making sure they were ok and sat motionless for a moment in shock.

He watched as Grissom reached across to Sara, cupping her cheek with his hand, he must have said something as Riley saw Sara smile and laugh slightly, he could only watch as Grissom leaned forward and gave Sara a small, short kiss. Startled back to his senses, he got the car ready and pulled out, driving by the truck slowly, in time to see Sara shake her head, reach across and pull Grissom to her and kiss him properly, he chuckled to himself and wound down his window as he paused at the side of them.

He pressed his horn down for a second and smiled as he saw them jump apart at the sudden sound, part of him was surprised they had even noticed it the way they were with each other, they glanced across at him and Grissom grinned sheepishly. "Get a room!" he yelled across through the open window.

Sara laughed, "We plan to."


	34. Mom, Watch your sign language

Catherine looked from one to the other across the table. It was bad enough that she couldn't read all the messages they sent each other without speaking, now she had to watch them sign them as well. She looked down from the impromptu sign language lesson and carried on trying to read the forensic journal in her hands.

She heard Grissom's patient voice speaking calmly after a few moments, "Sara, I'm sure I've mentioned before the need to finish the lines all the way through your fingers, otherwise your phrases blur together and I can't tell what you're saying properly, it's not a matter of going quickly, that comes with practice, it's a question of making what you're trying to say clear." Sara nodded and furrowed her brow in concentration before resuming their sign conversation.

Catherine slowly found herself watching the silent conversation and eventually put down the article she was reading and headed over to the coffee machine. "Either of you two want a cup?"

Sara looked at her and smiled with relief whilst nodding. Grissom shook his head slightly but watched as Sara took the proffered mug and wrapped her fingers around it, unused to using them so much it was much easier for her to practice when her fingers were warm.

Catherine glanced between them and tried to hide a smile. "So why did you decide to learn sign language then anyway?" she posed to Sara.

Sara glanced quickly at Grissom before answering, "It's just something I've wanted to do for a while and thought I should do it while I could take advantage of knowing someone to practice with." Catherine nodded, nothing interesting to note but a fair explanation. She downed her coffee, stood up and walked out of the break room.

Grissom simply looked at Sara and raised an eyebrow, "what?" Sara challenged. "Did you want to tell her the real reason?"

Grissom opened his mouth for a second before closing it and silently reaching for Catherine's discarded magazine. Sara watched him smugly, "thought not" she muttered.

How could they tell the team that Sara was learning sign language mainly to impress and communicate with Grissom's mum who was visiting them a week later. The team didn't know they were together yet. They hadn't directly lied about it, they just hadn't told the team that they had got together, not wanting to tell anybody until they were more confident. But then they had become comfortable being with each other and keeping their private life and work life separate and just never got around to telling the team.

They looked at each other for a few more moments. Grissom looked thoughtful for a moment before signing across to Sara, "Fancy an early night tonight when we get back home?" Sara saw his grin, it left no doubt about what was in his mind. She simply nodded before saying aloud that they needed to get back to work if they wanted to get away on time.

Over the next few days Sara and Grissom found themselves exchanging more and more ideas and secrets through signing even when they were working. Stating what they were planning to do to the other when they got home. It quite quickly got to the point where they both would die of embarrassment if it turned out any of the others could understand them. There was a safety in speaking like that in sign which made them feel safe doing it, whereas they probably wouldn't have been that graphic verbally if they were alone.

There again if they were alone they were more like to show each other than that bother to try and explain it.

Before a week was out Sara was pretty much fluent in signing and neither was even hesitating to use it in work.

* * *

It was the middle of a tough shift, everybody had been pulled onto the same case and they had all finally returned from the crime scene and dropped things off in the lab. Without a word all migrated to the break room and collapsed onto a chair or sofa the minute they walked through the door. After a few moments Catherine looked around the room, "Hey, where'd Grissom go?"

"Office" Sara replied. The only reason she had known was that the call for them to come in urgent had interrupted them that morning and Grissom didn't really want to be that close to her at the moment in case he said or did something stupid. He'd gone to the office to drop the file on his desk and try and focus on the work before joining them all in the break room. She could feel her cheeks blushing, they'd used that much energy on the case that she couldn't keep her frustration and embarrassment at the thoughts she was having hidden from her face.

To cover it up she forced herself to stand up and make her way towards the coffee machine, feeling caffeine would be of great use to her at the moment.

As she reached it and stood leaning against the work top Grissom entered. He saw her and all the serious thoughts he'd filled his mind with flew out of his head as he made his way to the table. He murmured her name quietly to get her attention. She looked up and smiled at him.

He grinned back and proceeded to sign something to her, the rest of the group looking on confused, staring in fascination at the flickering fingers conveying meanings they couldn't understand.

A loud clap suddenly interrupted them. They all looked towards the door sharply.

They all saw a stern looking woman there who none of them could place. They watched on in silence as she stared at Grissom and watched with fascination as she raised her hands slightly.

Grissom was staring at her hands and they flicked quickly from shape to shape, '_Gilbert Grissom! Don't you ever let me see you using language like that again. It makes me ashamed I taught you to sign.'_

Sara had watched on in awe at the flickering hands, and finally allowed her eyes to go to the woman's face. She could see the resemblance within an instant, both sharing the piercing blue eyes.

Grissom flushed and replied quickly, '_Sorry mother.' _He looked away, flustered, for a second before he looked at her, walked forward and embraced her.

_'How are you mum? I'm so glad you came to visit. How was your journey?' _Before he gave her time to respond he took her arm and walked her across the room.

'_Mum, this is the woman I was telling you about, this is Sara, my girlfriend.'_

Sara nodded her head slightly. '_Hello, Mrs. Grissom. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your son has told me so much about you.'_

The woman quickly looked Sara up and down and glancing at her son gave a small nod of approval of Sara.


End file.
